El Kinder de Konoha
by Shira-san
Summary: Todo el humor y el amor que no se encuentra en la serie. Asuma-Kurenai, Kakashi-Anko, Yamato-Yugao, Naruto-Hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, Ten-Ten-Neji, Temari-Shikamaru, Ino-Sai, Hitomi-Kiba, Karin-Suigetsu, Gaara-Matsuri, Konan-Pain, Itachi... equipo44
1. Chapter 1

Cap. I El comienzo

Mientras ella regaba las flores observó como una de ellas brotaba después de tanto tiempo. Eran las doce del mediodía y empezaba la primavera. Era un día soleado y soplaba una brisa agradable, como el día acompañaba ella decidió dirigirse, como de costumbre, a la floristería Yamanaka:

-Buenos días– dice Ino Yamanaka.

-Buenos días, Ino– responde Kurenai.

-¡Qué bonito día de primavera!, ¿las flores de siempre?- pregunta Ino.

-Sí, gracias- responde Kurenai.

Mientras Ino prepara las flores, Sakura entra en la tienda con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el embarazo Kurenai?- preguntó Sakura.

-Bien, hoy he ido a la revisión de los ocho meses y todo está correcto- respondió Kurenai.

-Aquí tienes Kurenai- dijo Ino.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Nada, por ser el primer día de primavera te las regalo- respondió Ino.

-Muchas gracias, ¡adiós chicas!- dijo Kurenai.

-Adiós Kurenai- respondieron al unísono.

Salió de la tienda y al poco rato se encontró a Anko.

-¡Ey, Kurenai! ¿Vienes a comer dangos? Venga yo invito- dijo Anko.

-Vale, gracias- respondió Kurenai.

Después de una comida y una conversación amena, se dirigió al cementerio, como cada domingo.

Comenzaba a entrar la tarde cuando llegó al cementerio y notaba una extraña sensación, era como si algo en el cementerio hubiera cambiado. Aproximándose a la tumba pudo ver un cuerpo extendido al lado de ésta. Se acercó un tanto preocupada y entonces escuchó un ruido y al girarse vio como a lo lejos una silueta se desplomaba. Se fijó nuevamente en el cuerpo y reconoció su rostro, se agachó y, efectivamente era él.


	2. Chapter 2 y 3

Cap. II El Hecho Inesperado

Mientras, en la otra parte del cementerio, Shikamaru estaba despistado mirando las nubes, como de costumbre. Chouji pudo apreciar a lo lejos la silueta de Kurenai y decidió aproximarse.

-¡Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru; corre, ven!- dijo Chouji.

-¿Qué pasa, Chouji?- preguntó Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se acerca y queda sorprendido al ver la escena.

-¡Chouji ves a buscar ayuda, rápido!- dijo Shikamaru.

Chouji se va y Shikamaru le pregunta a Kurenai:

-Kurenai, ¿estás bien?- al escuchar las palabras de Shikamaru, ella rompió en un llanto incesable.

Instantes después, Chouji llega a la villa y se dirige inmediatamente al hospital. Allí encuentra a Ino ayudando a Sakura a administrar la medicación y a Tsunade escribiendo unas recetas.

-Chicas, Tsunade-sama, ha sucedido un hecho insólito, necesito ayuda-gritó Chouji.

-Chouji, ¿Qué ocurre para que estés tan alterado en el hospital?- preguntó Tsunade-sama.

-Necesito que vengáis lo más rápido al cementerio- dijo Chouji.

Entonces, apresuradamente, todos ellos se dirigieron al cementerio. Tsunade vio la escena y se aproximó al cuerpo para examinarlo.

-Tranquilízate Kurenai, y explícame exactamente lo que ha pasado- Kurenai le cuenta los hechos ocurridos y Tsunade decide actuar- Sakura, Chouji id a buscar al individuo que se ha desplomado, Ino, tú encárgate de intentar estabilizar a Kurenai y también a Shikamaru, yo me encargaré de Asuma.-

Sakura y Chouji se dirigían hacia donde supuestamente se había desplomado el sujeto. Pero para su sorpresa no había nada ni nadie, en los alrededores. Así que, decidieron volver con el volver con el resto y Tsunade tomó la decisión de llevar a Asuma al hospital.

Cap. III ¿Saco el Pollo?

Después de los extraños acontecimientos, le dan el alta a Asuma y él y Kurenai están muy contentos porque se acerca la fecha del nacimiento de la niña. Un día, entrando la noche Kurenai preparaba la ropa del bebé, cuando alguien tocó al timbre. Entra Anko "preocupada" a casa de Kurenai y le dice que tiene que hablar con ella urgentemente porque algo no va bien.

-Anko ¿va todo bien? ¡Te noto un tanto extraña!- dijo Kurenai.

-¡Un tanto extraña! ¡Tengo un problema que es pequeño pero va a crecer mucho…!-contestó Anko.

-¡Anko, no será para tanto!- dijo Kurenai.

-¡No me entiendes Kurenai, no me entiendes!- dijo Anko.

-¿Quieres una tila? Te ayudará a relajarte- preguntó Kurenai.

-¡Una tila! ¡Es lo único que se te ocurre!- dijo Anko, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina y sacando un…

-¡Mira! ¿Sabes lo que es?- preguntó Anko.

-No es conveniente que lleves eso en el bolsillo…por cierto, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?- preguntó Kurenai.

-De la farmacia, ¡de donde lo voy a sacar!- dijo Anko perdiendo los papeles.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Kurenai.

-¡A ti que te parece!- dijo Anko.

-¿No… no me digas que es tuyo?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Claro… y de Kakashi también- contestó Anko.

-Anko, ¡Échame el aliento! ¿Has bebido? …si ¡Y has bebido demasiado!- repuso Kurenai.

-Voy enserio, Kurenai no estamos para bromas, ¡Ha dado positivo!- dijo Anko.

-Creo… ¡que yo tampoco estoy para bromas!-dijo Kurenai.

-Kurenai, no me asustes; que no estoy para más sustos.-dijo Anko.

- ¡Qué va a salir!

-¿El qué? ¿Tengo que sacar el pollo del horno?- preguntó Anko

-¡El pollo no Anko, el pollo no!

-¿Entonces el qué?- preguntó Anko intrigada, y de repente, Kurenai rompió aguas. Anko pegó un chillido.


	3. Chapter 4 y 5

Cap. IV: Misión Imposible

En casa de Kurenai las cosas no iban bien. Anko estaba histérica y Kurenai más si eso podía ser posible, y encima, Asuma no estaba. Anko decidió ir a buscar un cubo de agua caliente al baño, pero para su mala suerte tropezó y el agua calló. En ese instante tocan al timbre y Anko cabreada abre la puerta diciendo:

-¿Dónde coño has estado?-pensando que era Asuma, y entonces dirigió la mirada a Ino y a Sakura, las cogió del brazo, las metió en la casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- Niñas, ¡tenemos un problema!- dijo Anko –y de los que vienen con regalo-añadió Anko.

- ¡Anko, quieres hacer algo útil!- gritó Kurenai.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntaron Sakura e Ino al unísono.

-Más os vale que sepáis dónde está Tsunade o que tengáis algo de conocimiento sobre el tema- les replicó Anko mientras se dirigían al salón.

-Nosotras solo veníamos a traer el monedero que se había dejado en la floristería- dijo Ino.

- ¡Monedero, monedero, yo no quiero un monedero, quiero que venga Tsunade!- gritó Anko. En ese instante salió de la casa maldiciendo a todo el mundo y se dirigió a la mansión de Tsunade.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Sakura mirando a Kurenai.

-Dadme algo, por favor- dijo Kurenai e Ino le respondió-¿una tila?

Entretanto, por las calles de Konoha, Anko se encuentra a Asuma y a Kakashi.

-¡Qué frió hace joder!, si es que tendría que haber llenado menos el cubo- dijo Anko.

-¿Por qué corres?- preguntó medio borracho Kakashi y entonces, se gira y le arrea un castañazo que lo deja más suave que un guante.

- Eeey ¡¿Qué haces?-protestó Kakashi.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo con vosotros… por cierto ¡¿Dónde está Tsunade?- dijo mientras lo zarandeaba y Asuma observa la escena perplejo.

-Tsunade, en su mansión- le contestó Asuma, Anko no llega a relacionar que él es el padre y sale zumbando a la mansión de la Hokage.

Cap. V Misión Imposible II: Buscando a Tsunade

Más tarde, Anko sube las escaleras del edificio y no está la Hokage; lo único que encuentra es a Shizune enterrada en papeles con una botella de sake por el suelo. Antes de que pueda hablarle, ella cierra la puerta y sale. Corriendo por las calles de Konoha de nuevo, visualiza a lo lejos la tienda de dangos y le pega un antojo. Decide ir a comprar dangos. Una vez en la tienda observa que en la tienda de al lado hay alboroto y se puede ver a Tsunade un tanto borracha seguida por Kakashi y Asuma.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- grita Anko.

-Tsch, Tsch ,Tsch ,Tsch ,Tsch que hoy es mi día libre, ni te atrevas a darme trabajo- protesta Tsunade-sama con los primeros síntomas de la borrachera.

-¿Los Hokages tienen días libres?- preguntó Asuma.

-Por supuesto, desde que yo estoy al mando- contesta Tsunade.

-¡No hay excusa Tsunade, Kurenai está de parto!- en ese instante a Asuma se le cae la botella de sake al suelo.

-¿Qué…pasa… ahora?- interviene Kakashi-¡Que pesada que eres! ¿Quieres sake?- Anko observa a Kakashi , al sake y nuevamente a Kakashi hasta que levanta la mano y le pega otro castañazo.

-Pero ¿Qué haces? Que hoy ya van dos ¿ya está bien, no? ¿Qué te he hecho?- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué, que me has hecho? ¡No me hagas hablar, Kakashi Hatake!- y acto seguido empieza a zarandearlo. Todos salen zumbando hacia casa de Kurenai.

Cinco minutos después aparecen en casa de Kurenai, ella inspirando y expirando, Sakura guardando la fregona e Ino al lado de Kurenai tratando tranquilizarla.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿no?- dijo molesta Ino.

-¿Anko, donde has estado?- dijo Sakura.

Ahora Tsunade se acerca hacia Kurenai y dice:

-¡Esto es trabajo para mi!


	4. Capítulos 6 y 7

Cap.6 Empieza la macedonia

Mientras Tsunade se estaba preparando, Asuma estaba en la cocina porque no aguantaba más la situación. Anko intenta tranquilizar de alguna manera a Kurenai y en ese instante dice Kakashi:

-Kurenai, hecha paya que estás ocupando to el sofá, ¿no te da vergüenza?- y entonces Anko se levanta firme, lo mira fijamente y le pega un castañazo; instantes después, Kakashi aterriza en una silla.

-A este paso no va a llegar a ser padre- dijo Kurenai.

Entonces Anko la mira con cara de asesina y Sakura e Ino se sorprenden al ver la reacción de Anko.

-Y pensar que han sido nuestros profesores- dijo Sakura.

-Capaz de que Kakashi-sensei no lo sepa- añade Ino.

-Conociéndolo…- dice Sakura y acto seguido Anko le cierra la boca a las dos. Y les susurra:

-Ni una palabra…-

Entre todo el barullo, de repente, se escucha un llanto de la bebé y segundos después se ve a Asuma salir de la cocina y dirigirse al salón. Una vez que la niña a nacido, Tsunade y Sakura estabilizan a Kurenai, Ino y Asuma se encargaron de la pequeña, Yukari; Anko ordenaba la casa cuando Kakashi dice:

-¿Y tanto para esto?- Anko le dirige una mirada asesina y dice:

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¡Que cebollón que llevas encima!

-¿Yo? ¿Borracho? ¡Si soy un sensei!- repuso Kakashi.

-¿Tu? ¿Sensei?- dice Anko.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- dijo Kakashi.

En ese instante a Anko le entran náuseas y va corriendo al baño.

-¡Tanto asco te doy!- grita Kakashi con la copa de sake en la mano.

Acto seguido Ino y Sakura se dirigen una mirada.

-¡Hay madre!- exclama Ino.

-¡Este va a ser uno de los gordos!- exclamó Sakura dándole la razón a Ino.

Cap.7 Metiendo el dedo en la yaga

_2 semanas más tarde_

Anko, por la mañana, que extrañamente había madrugado decidió ir a ver a Kurenai y le llevó el desayuno. Se paró en la tienda de dangos y se compró su antojo favorito. Instantes después llega a casa de Kurenai y justo antes de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abre, sale Asuma y se puede escuchar a la niña llorar; al fondo de la casa.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Me voy, me voy!- exclama Asuma.

-¡Adiós, adiós!- dice Anko mientras entra por la puerta.

-¡Ah, hola Anko!- saluda Kurenai, Anko coge a la pequeña, deja los dangos en la mesa y Kurenai sirve el café.

-¡Que! ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Kurenai.

-He estado mejor- responde Anko.

-¿Cómo pasó exactamente? Porque se supone que no sois pareja- dice Kurenai.

-Mi prioridad es que Kakashi no lo sepa- le dice Anko.

-Pues mira Kurenai, como tú ya sabes, Kakashi y yo somos compañeros de fiestuki y pasó lo que no tenía que pasar…-explica Anko.

-…-Kurenai no opina.

-Porque él se coló y si se coló, se coló; el problema es que no se acuerda, porque iba más pasao de rosca…- sigue explicando Anko.

-Tsch, Tsch, Tsch, Tsch, Tsch… uno no se cuela si dos no quieren- dice Kurenai.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- repuso Anko.

-Sí, tú ahora niégalo- dijo sarcásticamente Kurenai.

-¡Yo soy muy responsable de mis actos!- dijo Anko.

Kurenai se ríe y le dice:

-Ya lo veo, ya- añade- por eso, ahora tienes un problema de los que crecen.

-¡No crecerá tanto!- exclama Anko.

Acto seguido, Kurenai se ríe y Anko se levanta y coge un dango.

**Notas de las Autoras:** Gracias a todos por leer nuestra historia y por ayudarnos a mejorar.

Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 8

Cap.8 Metiendo el dedo en la llaga II, Kurenai insiste.

-¿Pero me lo vas a contar? Sino… ¿para qué has venido?- preguntó Kurenai insistiendo.

-Ufff…- protesta Anko.

-Venga cuéntamelo, soy de confianza- dice Kurenai.

-Pues verás, todo pasó un sábado por la noche hace más o menos tres meses…

_(FLASHBACK)_

-Nosotros estábamos en uno de los pubs de Tanzaku y como hacía frio nos pasamos un poco con el sake, pero él más que yo.

-Kakashi, no le des tanto a la botella, que luego pillas un cebollón de la ostia y te tengo que aguantar yo- dice Anko.

-¡Que va, si yo estoy muu sereno!- protesta Kakashi, ya cogiendo un poco de tono.

-Sí, y luego pasa lo que pasa…-dice Anko.

En aquel instante, con el intento de alejarlo de la botella, me lo llevé a la pista de baile y allí se encontraban Yamato y Yügao que iba vestida como una auténtica zorra. Llevaba una minifalda de cuero negro que se le veía hasta el alma, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas negras con un tacón de aguja, que parecía el palo de los dangos, y una camiseta negra con ciertas transparencias y un escote que dejaba poco para la imaginación. En resumen una cazadora de Kakashis en toda regla. Mientras que yo, tan sencilla como siempre-explicó Anko sarcásticamente- llevaba un vestido palabra de honor, lila; con unos tacones del mismo color.

-¡Hola, Kakashi!- saluda Yügao con un tono sensual.

-¿Qué tal Yügao?- contesta Kakashi con tono de pasota.

-Ah… hola Anko, no te había visto- dice Yügao.

-Hola- dice Anko girándose y pegándole un sorbo a la botella de sake, se vuelve a girar y pone la sonrisa más falsa del mundo.

Entonces Yügao dijo:

-Si os apetece algo de beber yo invito y ya de paso las traigo- entonces yo la miré de tal manera que si las miradas matasen esa guarra ya no estaría aquí. Cuando vino nos dio las copas yo cogí una y acto seguido me dijo:

-No te conviene beber más- como que ella estaba tan lúcida y con las pintas que me llevaba acabaría en una esquina del pueblo.

-¿Perdona?- repliqué.

Yamato que poco más le meto una ostia que lo envío a donde estaba el DJ; gritó , quitándose el cinturón y lanzándolo al aire:

-¡Duelo de fieras!- y entonces Kakashi le siguió el rollo. Hizo un banderín con el ticket del cubata que decía:

"RONDA 1"

-¿Estás segura que me quieres retar, zorra?- le dije con aires de superioridad.

-¿Yo? ¿Zorra? ¿Te has mirado?- contestó Yügao. Ahí fue cuando me sacó de mis casillas, la muu puta.

-La has cagado, metiéndote con la Mitarashi- le dije- ¡Uhh!

Entonces fui a atacar, pero un capullo llamado Kakashi me cogió por detrás en el intento de detenerme, me giré y le pegué tal ostia que no sé como no lo dejé estéril. Pero, a la segunda fallé y ya me inmovilizó, puesto que era más corpulento que yo. Como Kakashi se había bebido su copa fuimos a por más y Yamato y Yügao se habían quedado discutiendo.

Después de que Kakashi cogiera su copa, yo me giré y la muu jilipuertas, estaba haciendo lo mejor que sabía hacer encima de una barra, de puta. Cuando me volví a girar y Kakashi ya se había acabado su copa que acababa de coger y no estaba en sus caudales, precisamente; además desde que se había tomado la copa que le ofreció Yügao, Kakashi estaba más subido de tono de lo normal.

Cuando íbamos a salir vimos a la muu puta dirigiéndose hacia el baño con Yamato cogido de la camiseta. Salí con Kakashi agarrado por el pelo, que no había manera de que se pusiera en pie con el cebollón que llevaba encima, hasta que lo cogí y le pegué un tortazo que se incorporó. Yo no estaba para bromas y encima, para joder un pelele nos indicó mal el camino para la villa y casi nos perdemos. Prácticamente entrando en la villa Kakashi se estaba poniendo un poco pesado. Una vez que entramos a Konoha fuimos hasta su casa, para acompañarlo ya que no estaba en condiciones de llegar el solo. Me ofreció entrar porque hacía frio y a partir de allí, mis recuerdos son turbios.

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

-Anko… ¿Estás de coña, no?- preguntó Kurenai.

-No, Kurenai, no estoy de coña; yo no hago bromas con estas cosas- contestó Anko.

-¡Conociéndote!- exclamó Kurenai.

-Voy enserio pero… ¿Qué hago?- preguntó Anko.

-¿Contárselo a Kakashi?- dijo Kurenai.

-Ahh… ¡no!- exclamó Anko.

-¿Porquee?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Es que todavía no asumo los hechos- respondió Anko.

-¿Y no te parece que alguien tuvo algo que ver? Porque Kakashi no suele ser tan directo… - dijo Kurenai.

-…Espera… Espera ¡Que Yügao le ofreció una copa y la que yo cogí me la quitó!- dijo casi chillando Anko.

-Ves… ¡Ya te decía yo que Kakashi no era así!- dijo Kurenai.

-Si es que esa zorra poligonera tenía algo que ver si o sí. Normal está tan desesperada que ya no sabe de qué manera atraer a sus presas- dijo Anko.

-Seguro que le echó algo en la bebida- dijo Kurenai.

-Le echó unos "polvos mágicos" para embaucar a Kakashi lo que pasa que le salió el tiro por la culata y el rebote me tocó a mí- dijo Anko.

Anko y Kurenai siguieron sacando conclusiones e intentando hacer de detectives.

**Notas de las autoras: **Gracias a todos y a todas por seguir nuestra historia.

Saludoos!


	6. Capítulo 9

Cap. 9 Zafarrancho en el rancho

_Después de 2 meses_

Kakashi llegó de una importante misión y como su ahijada Yukari cumplía 3 meses. Ese día, Kakashi en el intento de asumir su papel como padrino, decidió organizar una cena con todos sus compañeros. Decidió llamar a su "amigo" Gai para que le ayudara con la comida, ya que Kakashi no lo llevaba bien. Gai trajo a Yamato, ellos cocinaban mientras Kakashi limpiaba un poco la casa. Al abrir la nevera, Yamato vio que no había casi nada de comida, por eso decidió ir a comprar. Mientras tanto Gai estaba desempolvando los libros de cocina y Kakashi empezó con la limpieza. Al cabo de un rato, Yamato llegó cargado de bolsas y Gai no se aclaraba con la receta. Kakashi acababa de fregar el piso y como le daba pena ensuciar el baño tirando el agua por el váter decidió tirarla por la ventana. Pero casualmente alguien pasaba por la calle.

_10 minutos antes_

Anko salía de su casa con toda la buena fe de comprar dangos para la cena. Como el camino más rápido para llegar a la tienda era pasar por casa de Kakashi, se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando pasó por delante del portal de Kakashi tuvo una corazonada.

_En ese mismo instante_

Kakashi volcó el cubo pero como llevaba las manos mojadas, le resbaló y no pudo recuperarlo. El cubo calló y le pegó tal trancazo a Anko que casi le pega un tirón cerebral. Anko se quedó extendida en el suelo, Kakashi inmediatamente salió a socorrer al herido. Una vez en la calle reconoció quien era y la cogió para levantarla.

-Anko ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Kakashi incorporándola; ella no contesta pero tiene una expresión de enfado.

-¿Anko? ¡Por favor di algo!- dijo Kakashi preocupado. Anko se levanta sin decir nada, suspira profundamente y Kakashi la mira de arriba abajo un tanto extrañado. Entonces dice:

-¿No deberías estar trabajando o te has cogido otro día libre?- le pregunta Kakashi.

-¿A ti te parece que yo estoy en condiciones de trabajar?- responde Anko cabreada.

-¡Aaaalaaaa! ¡Cuánto has engordado!- exclamó Kakashi sorprendido. En ese instante Anko le pegó un puñetazo en seco y por poco no le saca un ojo. Pero la cara sí que se le quedó morada.

-¡No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, Kakashi Hatake!- exclamó Anko.

-¿Tú no estás últimamente un poco de mala ostia?- preguntó Kakashi sarcásticamente.

-¡Estaba perfectamente hasta que tú me has tirado el cubo de agua!- chilló Anko y estornudó.

-Pero mujer, tendrás que relajarte para la cena- dijo Kakashi- ya sabes vienen Yügao y Kagura- le da un suave codazo suave y dice- que sé que te llevas muy bien con ellas- acabó Kakashi. A lo que Anko cogió a Kakashi de la camisa, lo zarandeó y dijo:

-Procura que esas zorras no me causen problemas-

-Ah ¿no son tus amigas?- preguntó Kakashi y Anko vuelve a estornudar.

-No me junto con esas frescas- respondió Anko.

-Entiendo… venga, anda sube- le propuso Kakashi. Anko subió porque no le quedaba más remedio.

-Venga, ahora subimos, te dejo ropa, te das una ducha, te preparo un té calentito y te sientas en el sofá- le ofreció Kakashi.

-Qué remedio…- dijo Anko suspirando.

Subieron, Kakashi abrió la puerta, les invadió un olor a quemado y Anko rio. Al entrar en la casa se podía escuchar a Yamato diciendo:

-¡Pero échale agua! – le gritó a Gai.

-¡Si está todo bajo control!- respondió Gai.

-Es que no os puedo dejar solos – dijo Kakashi.

-Si eso ahora os ayudo yo- se ofreció Anko- Vaya que reviente la cocina- añadió Anko riéndose.

Yamato y Gai se giraron sorprendidos al verla.

-¿Anko que ha pasado?-preguntó Yamato.

-No me lo recuerdes…- respondió Anko.

-Venga Anko que te vas a refriar más – le dijo Kakashi.

-¡Haz el favor de darme ropa!- replicó Anko.

Entonces Kakashi se dirigió al armario y le prestó una camisa suya limpia. Anko se mete en el baño y se mira al espejo.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Me has destrozado la ropa con la lejía!- chilló Anko al observar el estado de su ropa. Kakashi se acerca a la puerta y dice:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Sale el agua caliente?- le preguntó a Anko.

-¿Es necesario que mientras me duche estés detrás de la puerta?- preguntó Anko- ¡Eeh, PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO!- inquirió Anko.

-¡Yo no soy de esos mujer!- exclamó Kakashi.

-¡No me hagas hablar, Kakashi!- exclamó Anko.

Entró en la ducha y Kakashi se dirigió a la cocina para dejar a Anko ducharse tranquila. Al entrar en la cocina, Gai y Yamato hablaban.

-Pues yo no sé quién será el padre de esa criatura- dijo Yamato.

-¡Uuuf, teniendo en cuenta los gustos de Anko, vete tú a saber!- comentó Gai.

Kakashi entró en la cocina y no decía nada. Mientras hablaban a Gai se le ocurrió una grandísima idea, abrir el grifo. Acto se guido se escuchó un chillido por parte de Anko.

-¡Kakashi!-

-¡Yo no he sido!- se defendió Kakashi. Mientras en la cocina Gai y Yamato se reían. Cuando Anko estaba por salir del baño, Gai le preguntó a Kakashi:

-¿Tú quién crees que es el padre?- Kakashi, que estaba bebiendo un poco de té, se atragantó. Gai y Yamato se miraron. Kakashi fue salvado por la campana ya que Anko llegó a la cocina.

-¿Decíais algo?- preguntó Anko.

-No, no, no decíamos nada; venga vamos al sofá, vamos- insistió Kakashi. La acompañó hasta el sofá, le ofreció un té y una manta.

-Gracias- dijo Anko. Kakashi se fue a la cocina y Anko se durmió.

**Notas de las autoras: Gracias por leer nuestra historia y por apoyarnos. **

**Sheila, equipo44.**


	7. Capítulo 10

Cap.10 ¡Aquí hay tomate!

A las 19:45 tocaron el timbre y eran Asuma y Yukari. Como la niña dormía Asuma decidió ayudar a poner la mesa y a preparar los entrantes. Dejaron a la niña en el salón con Anko que aún dormía, ya que en la cocina había alboroto. Kurenai no había venido porque Kakashi previamente la había llamado para pedirle que le trajera un vestido. Instantes después, tocan al timbre repetidas veces. Yamato fue abrir la puerta.

-Hola Yügao- dijo Yamato.

-¡Aparta!...¡Kakashi!- chilló Yügao. Se escuchó un llanto que provenía del salón donde Anko dormía. Asuma iba a ir a buscar a la pequeña cuando Yügao dice:

-Yo me encargo de la peque-

Fue hasta el salón y dijo:

-Holaaa, que pequeña más guapa- chilló y la pequeña se puso a llorar más fuerte lo que despertó a Anko.

-¡Deja a mi ahijada, so puta!- le dijo, quitándole a la niña.

-Mira quien habla de putas la zorra que va provocando con una camisa que tapa lo justo y necesario ¡Aaah zorra, y encima de Kakashi!- exclamó Yügao.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes controlado el armario de Kakashi?- preguntó Anko.

-Clarooo, para que putas como tú no se cuelen en él- respondió Yügao.

-Uuuuh¡Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo, gran zorra!- inquirió Anko.

…

Mientras en la cocina; Yamato, Kakashi, Asuma y Gai hablaban. Cuando Yamato se dio cuenta de algo:

-Kakashi,¿y Yügao?-de repente se hizo el silencio y se pudo escuchar:

-¡Zorra!-por parte de Anko.

-¡Yukari, oooh, Kurenai me va a matar!-exclamó Asuma con un tic en el ojo.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia el salón y se encontraron a Anko con la niña en brazos pegando gritos, mientras Yügao la tenía cogida del pelo.

-¡No me toques el pelo! ¡Mi preciado pelo!-le gritó Anko.

-¡Si ya no puede estar más despeinada de lo que estás!- exclamó Yügao.

-¡Te vas a enterar valiente zorra! ¡Asuma, coge a la niña!- gritó Anko.

Asuma coge a la niña y se aparta.

-¡Ahora verás, que con ese mazacote, estás en desventaja!- dijo Anko -¡Venga, ven que ya me puedo defender! ¡Ven aquí, pequeña zorra! ¡Que yo al menos me puedo mover!-prosiguió Anko defendiéndose.

Como Yügao tenía a Anko cogida por el pelo, Anko se giró y la cogió del pañuelo. A Yügao le empezaba a faltar el aire.

-¡Qué, no puedes respirar eeh!- exclamó Anko riéndose.

-¡Anko basta, que vas amatar a mis hijos!- le suplicó Yamato.

-¡Anda! Es tuyo¿eeh? ¡Aquella noche ya no sabias a quien acudir- dijo Anko -¡Te ha tocado la gorda!- añadió Anko riendo.

-Venga Anko ya es suficiente- le dijo Kakashi cogiéndola por los brazos- Relajate- añadió al verla tan alterada.

-¡No me digas que me relaje!- dijo Anko empezando a llorar.

-¿Anko? ¡Anko! ¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué lloras? ¡No llores!- le dijo Kakashi.

-¿Porqué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?- le preguntó llorando. Kakashi la abrazó y Anko dejo de llorar. Instantes después se giró, le dirigió una mirada asesina a Yügao y dijo:

-¿Qué miras? ¿Celosa, zorra?-

De repente tocaron el timbre.

-¡Ya voy yo!- exclamó Anko.

-No, no, no, mejor voy yo- dijo Asuma. Era Kurenai, entró con una bolsa y dijo:

-¡Hola!- exclamó saludando y dándole un beso a Asuma.

-Kurenai, por fin has llegado, has tardado mucho; es como si me hubieras dejado bajo las zarpas de la depredadora más peligrosa de Konoha-dijo Anko sollozando.

-Venga, Anko, tranquila ya estoy aqui- le dijo Kurenai. Entonces Anko se rió y abrazó a Kurenai.

-Lo he pasado muy mal, la zorra esa ha intentado coger a mi niña, bueno a tu niña y yo se la he quitado porque lloraba y ella me ha cogido del pelo ¡Kurenai de mi pelo!- le contó Anko.

-¡A mi niña! ¡Esa zorra ha cogido a mi niña!- exclamó Kurenai enfadada. Antes de que Yügao contestara tocaron el timbre, y entró Kagura.

-Eramos pocos y llegó la "amiga" de la puta- dijo Kurenai molesta.

-¡Muy bien Kurenai!- chocan las manos- ¡Punto para nosotras!-exclamó Anko.

-Mira quienes hablan, las que iban al polígono y se han girado en la esquina equivocada- les dijo Yügao.

-¡Haber un poco de orden! Que la niña intenta dormir- dijo niña empezó a llorar y Kurenai fue a verla.

-Ves, ¡Ya la habéis echo llorar, otra vez!- dijo Anko.

-Anko, tranquila- dijo Kakashi.

-¡No te atrevas a mandarme o a decirme que hacer!- exclamó Anko enfadada.

-Venga, Anko, vamos que conviene que te despejes; Asuma coge a la niña y vigila que esas dos arpías no se acerquen a mi Yukari- dijo Kurenai. Ella acompañó a Anko a cambiarse. Cuando entraron en la habitación cerraron la puerta y Anko dijo:

-¡Malas putas!- exclamó enfadada.

-Anko no conviene que te estreses, a ver como te va a salir el niño- dijo Kurenai.

-¡Qué va si yo lo tengo todo bajo control!- exclamó Anko.

-Si, si, sobretodo lo tienes todo controlado ¡hasta la familia!- dijo Kurenai.

-¿Tú crees que se lo tendría que contar a Kakashi?- preguntó Anko.

-Hombre el tiene un papel muy importante y seguro que le gustaría saberlo- le respondió Kurenai.

-No, me niego ¡Es Kakashi!- le dijo Anko.

-Anko, por favor, los niños son cosa de dos- dijo Kurenai.

-Querrás decir de una y medio- dijo Anko.

-Yo si fuera tú se lo diría – le aconsejo Kurenai.

-No te esfuerces- dijo Anko.

-Alomejor hasta le hace ilusión- insistió Kurenai.

-Si le hiciera ilusión almenos se acordaria- dijo Anko.

-Es Kakashi- dijo Kurenai.

Kurenai le dio el vestido y los zapatos que había traido para que se cambiara. Se vistió y salieron de la habitación dirigiendose hacia el comedor.

Mientras ponian la mesa tocaron al timbre.

-¡Hola!- dijo Tsuande que habia entrado seguida de Shizune, Iruka y Jiraya.

-Hola Tsunade-sama- dijeron todos al unísono.

Después de que Tsunade dejara el sake en la cocina, empezaron a comer.

**ANKO POV**

Me tocó sentarme enfrente de la más zorra de Konoha, por suerte Kurenai se sentó al lado mia, pero a ella le tocó sentarse enfrente de la segunda zorra de Konoha. Asuma se sentó al lado de Kurenai y a mi lado Kakashi.

De primero había sopa no me hacia mucha gracia pero bueno, el sabor era pasable, metí la cuchara y cuando la saque, vi el pelo negro, largo y asqueroso colgando de la cuchara.

-¡Que asco! ¡¿De quién es esto?- inqurí y me pego una arcada, fuí corriendo al baño.

-¿Anko?- dijeron todos a la vez. Al salir del baño me encrontré en la puerta a cierto capullo culpable de mis arcadas.

-Anko ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Kakashi.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas tú por mi?- le pregunté.

-¿Porque te comportas así conmigo?- me preguntó molesto.

-Uuuf, déjame, los hombres no entendeis nada- le contesté mientras iba a hacerme un bocadillo. Cuando llegué a la cocina y abri la nevera, vi aquella delicia que decía ¡CÓMEME!. Cogí una barra de pan, la corte con un kunai y metí el chorizo entero. Salí y me dirigí al comedor.

-¿Que te ha pasado Anko?- me preguntó una depredadora peligrosa mirando fijamente mi bocata.

-Resulta que he visto tu cara reflejada en el váter- le contesté. Yügao se fue y Anko siguió su camino. Llegó y se sentó en su sitio.

-Kakashi ¿Puedo poner el aire acondicionado que tengo calor?- le pidió la mu puta a Kakashi con su supuesto tono sensual.

-¡Atchem!- estornudé y Kakashi me miró.

-No, que Anko está costipada- le dijo Kakashi a Yügao.

-¡Porfa Kakashi!- insintió Yügao.

-¡Que no te he dicho!- le contestó Kakashi.

-Kakashi solo un poco- insistió ahora Yamato.

-¡Atchem!-estornudé otra vez.

-¡Qué no y es que no!- dijo Kakashi molesto.

-¡Jooo!- exclamó la zorra.

-¡Si tienes calor te vas al balcón como las personas normales!- le dije.

-¡Si tanto frío tienes que haces con ese vestido!- me dijo.

-¡Pues, pues, pues...!- me había quedado sin palabras pero alguien por mi contestó.

-Pues porque quiere- dijo Kakashi cerrándole el pico a Yügao.

-Pervertido- musité sin que lograra escucharme.

-Bueno, aunque la zorra se vista de seda zorra se queda- me dijo Yügao.

-¿Lo dices por ti, no?- le pegunté.

-Venga un poco de paz- nos dijo Iruka.

En ese instante, Yamato sirvió la ensalada.

-La paz llega después de la guerra- les dije.

-Venga, Anko, come un poco de ensalada- me dijo Kurenai.

Entonces tuve una brillante idea, esta zorra va aborrecer la ensalada y sobre todo los tomates. Me serví ensalada y cuando vi ese tomate cherry, se iluminó. Lo cogí y me las apañé para hacer una catapulta con la cuchara, y entonces lancé el tomate de manera que cayó justo en la diana.

-Ohh ¿Pero que haces? ¿Tienes envidia? Ya sé que yo lleno más el escote que tú- me dijo Yügao.

-Oye, oye, oye que la que más rellena el escote soy yo- dijo Tsunade.

-¿Quieres que te saque yo el tomate?- preguntó Yamato.

-Yamato, que estoy hablando de cosas serias con esta furcia- contestó Yügao.

-Yügao ¿decias algo?- preguntó Tsunade.

-No, nada Tsunade-sama- dijo Yügao.

-Por cierto Yamato, ¿estarás contento, no, vas a tener trillizos?- preguntó Jiraya medio borracho.

-Si, es lo mejor que me podría pasar- respondió Yamato.

-¡JAJAJAJA, que gracioso!- dije sarcásticamente.

-Tengo una idea- propuso Jiraya.

-¡Ay madre!- dijimos todos al unísono.

-Jiraya, no pienses- dijo Tsunade-sama.

-¿Y si apostamos a ver quien de las dos pare antes? No se si me explico, si Yügao o Anko- dijo Jiraya.

-Yo apuesto por la llama de la juventud- dijo Gai.

-...- no opinamos

-Venga, vamos a hacer una porra y el dinero que saquemos será para la ganadora y luego habrá un pequeño premio de consolación que ya pensaré más tarde- dijo Jiraya mientras les seguía contando su plan.

Apostamos y entonces Kakashi muy inoportunamente me pregunta:

-Por cierto, Anko, ¿quien es el desafortunado? Porque no he visto a ninguno por la villa de tu estilo- dijo Kakashi.

-Eso, eso ¿quien es? ¿O te lo has montado con una serpiente?- preguntó Yügao.

-SI...¡CON ESTA!- le dije porque como que ya me estaba hartando y entonces le saque una serpiente, que poco más y hago que se la coma- que pasa valiente zorra, ¿vas a hacerme una técnica oculta del zorreo? ¿o es que eso no sirve para defenderte?- le dije.

-Al menos mis hijos van a tener un padre conocido- me dijo Yügao.

-¡Perdona...que Kakashi no pasa desapercibido!- respondí casi gritando.

Entonces se hizo el silencio y me percaté de mi metedura de pata, al lado tenía a Kakashi, que se le cayó la máscara del susto. Instantes después, todos empezaron a cuchichear y yo me sentí un tanto incómoda, Kurenai se acercó y me dijo:

-Anko, cuando te dije que se lo dijeras a Kakashi, no me refería delante de todos- me dijo Kurenai.

Una fatiga enorme me recorrió el cuerpo y yo sin poder evitarlo rompí a llorar. Me levanté de la silla y salí corriendo de la casa por pura vergüenza.

Seguí corriendo y corriendo; estornudando y estornudando, y corriendo, cada vez más lento porque ya estaba cansada, sin un rumbo fijo. Mientras corría, sentí un "Crack", perdí el equilibrio y no se como pero no me caí y entonces una voz conocida me susurró al oído:

-Lo tuyo no son los tacones- me dijo Kakashi cariñosamente.

-¿Qué haces Kakashi?- le pregunté. No sé porque pero estaba muy, muy nerviosa.

-¿Porqué no me lo habías contado?- me preguntó dulcemente.

-A ver... por si no te había percatado la última vez que salimos de fiesta, la zorra de Yügao te echó algo en la bebida y desde que te lo tomaste, hacías demasiado caso a tus instintos. Veras, es que yo sabia a que iba, a que tu fueras el propietario de su bombo. Pero el tiro le salió por la culata y el rebote me tocó a mi. Que yo me acuerdo de todo no como otros...- le expliqué.

-Pues yo no me acuerdo de nada... me podrías refrescar la memoria- me dijo en tono tontorrón.

Me quemó y le fui a arrear un guantazo pero me cogió la mano, se quitó la máscara y me besó.

-Debo admitir que estaba celoso porque no tenía ni idea de quien te había seducido hasta tal punto- me dijo -Porque es que... yo... yo...-

-Kakashi me estás poniendo nerviosa-repliqué.

-Yo... te quiero y mucho- me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Entonces, ¡Estás enamorado de miii!- le dije riéndome -tonto-

-¿Porque soy tonto?- me preguntó.

-¡Pues por no decírmelo!- le contesté.

-Es que tu no me quieres- me dijo.

-¿¡Quien ha dicho eso!- le dije, y le besé.

Nos dirigíamos a su casa cogidos de la mano cuando me di cuenta de que algo me molestaba. Me quité el zapato y rompí el otro tacón. Y para mi sorpresa Kakashi me cogió en brazos y me dijo:

-No conviene que camines con eso-

Llegamos a casa y Kurenai me dijo:

-¡Anko me has abandonado!- bajándome de los brazos de Kakashi.

-¡Anda la golfa a vuelto!- dijo Yügao -Kakashi, ¿porqué te has ido detrás de esta? ¡Si no vale la pena!- le preguntó la zorra a MI Kakashi.

-A ver Yügao...-empezó Kakashi.

-No, no, no; Tranquilo... ¿¡Quieres volver a ver a mi amiga! ¿Quieres?- le dije empezando a sacar a mi compañera de combate -¿Que? ¡Valiente zorra! ¿Qué ahora te callas?- le dije.

-Eres patética, necesitas a un reptil para defenderte- me dijo esa furcia.

-Yo no necesito la técnica del zorreo para embaucar a los hombres- me defendí.

-¡So puta!- me insultó Yügao.

-La que fue a hablar que va de pija y no llega a mierda- le dije.

-No es bueno que os estreseis tanto en vuestro estado- nos dijo Kurenai.

-Venga vamos al comedor con los demás- dijo Asuma.

Mientras decidíamos si quedarnos en el recibidor o ir al comedor con los demás, Jiraya y Tsunade apostaban para ver quien bebía mas sake. Yamato entró en el salón y observó la escena, entonces salió diciendo:

-Casi mejor que nos quedamos aquí-

-¡Ay que ver Jiraya que poco aguante tienes!- escuchemos a Tsunade decir.

-Ahora es cuando me pregunto como ha podido llegar a ser Hokage- dijo Yügao. Entonces, Tsunade salió y le dijo:

-Yügao yo no entiendo como has llegado a ser Anbu- yo me reí.

-En esta casa no se va a beber más sake- dijo Kakashi y en ese instante a Jiraya se le cayó la botella de sake.

-Noooo- dijo Jiraya.

-Kakashi, tu ya has bebido demasiado, mejor vete a dormir- le dijo Tsunade a Kakashi.

-Si hay alguien que no pueda beber nadie se va a emborrachar ¿estamos?- dijo Kakashi.

-Ay Kakashi ¡Cuanto te quiero!- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y Yügao me dijo:

-A ver si mantenemos las distancias, zorra; que todo esto es gracias a mi- uuh esta quiere guerra.

-Yügao no me empreñes; mira, voy a pasar de ti, porque no vale la pena es como tirar monedas a un pozo sin fondo; ademá en mi estado no me conviene- le dije a la zorra poligonera.

-Bueno va venga, vamos al salón- nos dijo Kakashi.

-No nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Tsunade-sama. Nos despedimos de todos y los últimos que se fueron eran Asuma y Kurenai.

-Bueno, Anko ¿te acompañamos a casa?- me preguntó Kurenai.

-No, no...-empecé a decir pero Kurenai me interrumpió.

-Que si venga, que estás costipada- insistió.

-Bueno es que...- dije.

-La verdad es que habíamos pensado...- empezó a decir Kakashi nervioso.

-¡Que si Kakashi, que si; Kurenai, vamonos!- exclamó Asuma.

-¡Voy, voy!- dijo Kurenai. Se despidieron y se fueron.

**Notas de las Autoras:**

Sentimos el retraso pero hemos estado liadas y FanFiction se nos ha puesto rebelde y no me dejaba actualizar.

¡Esperemos que os guste, un beso y un saludo!

SheilyMarieCullen12 y equipo44.


	8. Capitulo 11

CAP II: ¡ATCHEM!

Eran las 3'30h de la mañana y solo se escuchaba a los gatos del vecino maullar. Entonces Anko se levantó, cogió la alpargata y se la estrelló a uno de los gatos; instantes después, se escuchó un bufido:

- ¿Qué quieres que te saque a mi amiga? – dijo Anko gritando. Kakashi se cayó de la cama y le preguntó medio dormido:

- ¿Anko?¿ Con quién hablas a estas horas de la mañana?-

- Con el gato, ¿Con quién quieres que hable? – le preguntó Anko.

- Buenas noches, Anko.- le dijo Kakashi dejándola como un caso aparte. Anko se metió en la cama y no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía frío y calor, se tapaba y se destapaba.

- Anko, ¿Qué pasa? Ni duermes ni dejas dormir – dijo Kakashi.

- Pues vete al sofá – le contestó y entonces Kakashi se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba bien y tenía fiebre.

- Anko voy a traer el termómetro – dijo Kakashi.

- No, no, ya estoy bien… ¡ATCHEM! – dijo Anko.

- Espera que te traigo un pañuelo- le ofreció Kakashi.

- ¡Quieres dejar de traer cosas y hacer algo! – dijo Anko.

- Anko, tus cambios de humor no me gustan – dijo Kakashi.

- A mi tampoco – dijo Anko entre sollozos.

- Bueno, Anko tranquila que yo voy a…- dijo Kakashi.

- ¡No me dejes sola! ¿Qué pasa, te quieres ir con Yügao?- dijo Anko.

- Anko, deja de hablar de Yügao. – le dijo Kakashi.

- Pero, ¿dónde vas, Kakashi? – le preguntó Anko.

- Voy a buscar a Sakura - contestó Kakashi.

- Deja a la pobre que duerma – le replicó Anko.

- Es que no sé qué te tienes que tomar para la fiebre, ni para el resfriado. – le dijo Kakashi.

- Kakashi, yo nunca he tomado medicamentos. –

- ¿Qué nunca has qué? . -pregunto Kakashi confundido.

- Es lo que tiene criarse con Orochimaru, ¡SUPERVIVENCIA! – dijo Anko.

- Me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle – dijo Kakashi.

-Solo es un detalle. – dijo Anko, cuando de pronto tuvo una idea – ve, ves a buscarme más dangos y se me quitará todo, pero… ¡Vuelve pronto! ¿Vale? – dijo Anko riéndose.

Kakashi mira el reloj y se da cuenta de la hora que es, 4'10 de la madrugada. Se pregunta "¿Quién tendrá una tienda de dangos abierta a estas horas?".

- Bueno, ahora vendré, o eso creo – dijo Kakashi.

- Venga cariño, que yo sé que por nuestro niño encontrarás una tienda de dangos abierta – le dijo cariñosamente Anko a Kakashi.

Él le dio un beso y fue a buscar los dangos. Fueron pasando las horas y Anko se quedó dormida. Kakashi esperó hasta las 7:30h hasta que el dueño de la tienda abriera, cuando abrió, Kakashi compró los dangos. Cuando llegó a casa entró, dejó los dangos en la mesa y fue a buscar a Anko a la habitación, y al entrar vio a esta durmiendo.

- Tanto para esto, si lo sé no voy; pero todo sea por Anko – dijo Kakashi cambiándose y metiéndose en la cama. Kakashi tocó a Anko y vio que tenía bastante fiebre. Aunque estuviera durmiendo la tuvo que despertar.

- ¿Ya es de día? – preguntó Anko adormilada.

- Sí, y ahora nos vamos al médico – le dijo Kakashi.

- Aah… ¡no! – dijo Anko.

- ¿Por qué no? No te encuentras bien así que iremos al hospital, ¿vale? – le dijo Kakashi.

- No me vas a meter en un hospital – dijo Anko replicando.

- Anko, no estamos para tantas quejas, que tú aún no me has visto serio – dijo Kakashi cambiando su cara de parecer.

- ¿Me estas vacilando? – preguntó Anko.

En ese instante Kakashi la cogió y se dirigieron al hospital con Anko pegándole voces. Al llegar al hospital entraron en la consulta de Tsunade.

- ¡Kakashi te voy a matar! – gritó Anko.

- ¿Qué pasa, Anko?¿Por qué chillas en el hospital? – dijo Tsunade. Cuando Tsunade acabó de hablar, Anko le estornudó encima.

- Pasa a la consulta, anda – dijo Tsunade.

- Andando no, voy corriendo…estas que sí, ni de coña entro, que no, no y no, no quiero entrar, nooooo – dijo Anko hablando sarcásticamente y entre sollozos.

- Anko, tus cambios de humor no me gustan – dijo Kakashi.

Entonces Anko se giró y le dirigió una mirada envenenada

- ¿Quieres que te saque a mi amiga? – preguntó Anko.

- Mira Anko, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas; por las buenas, entras y ya está o te pongo un calmante y entras. – dijo Tsunade enseñándole una inyección.

- No, no, no me pinches con esa aguja – dijo Anko retrocediendo hasta el final del pasillo – Kakashi protégeme – acabó diciendo Anko mientras dos enfermeras la cogían por los brazos.

- No, por favor; Tsunade no me pinches – le dijo Anko suplicando.

- Anko compórtate que eres una jonnin; no te pueden dar miedo las agujas. – le dijo Tsunade.

- Tú no pasaste tu infancia con Orochimaru – dijo Anko mientras las enfermeras la arrastraban hacia la consulta.

- Anko, te espero fuera – le dijo Kakashi.

- Noooo, Kakashi, nooo, no me abandones; además todo es por tu culpa, si no se te hubiera caído ese cubo yo no estaría aquí y no tendría que sufrir. – dijo Anko sollozando.

- Es que si tú no hubieras pasado por ahí – dijo Kakashi defendiéndose.

- Si tu no hubieses tirado el agua – dijo Anko haciéndole ver que no tenía razón.

- ¿A qué os despido a los dos? – dijo Tsunade.

- ¡Valeee! Si con eso me dejas irme, hazlo. – le contestó Anko.

- Anko, tira para dentro – dijo Kakashi.

- Vale, si no me pincháis entro, sino no entro – dijo Anko cruzando los brazos.

- Bueno, pero no puedes rechistar ni decir nada, serás buena, ¿entendido? – dijo Tsunade.

- Si te pasas te saco a mi amiga – le dijo Anko a la Hokage.

- Más te vale que todo lo que estás diciendo sea porque tienes fiebre.

- Venga Anko, que si te portas muy, muy, muy bien te daré un regalito – le dijo Tsunade pensando que la idea le iba a gustar.

- ¿El qué? ¿Una piruleta? ¿De fresa? – le preguntó Anko divertida.

- No estaba pensando en eso precisamente – le dijo Tsunade al escuchar su pregunta.

- ¿Ah no? – pregunto Anko con curiosidad.

- No – le contestó la Hokage poniéndose seria. – Anko, entra y ya veremos que te doy de recompensa.

Entraron en la consulta y Anko se tumbó en la camilla. Acto seguido Tsunade la empezó a examinar. Cuando acabó, Anko le dijo:

- Más te vale que me des mi recompensa – Tsunade sacó de un estante una caja y se la dio.

- Toma, tu recompensa; son para que te baje la fiebre, ¿vale? – le explicó Tsunade.

- ¡TIMADORA! – le dijo Anko a Tsunade.

- ¡Sal de la consulta antes de que me lo piense mejor! – le contestó Tsunade aguantándose la risa.

- Sí, Tsunade-sama – dijo Anko mientras salía de la consulta.

Al salir, Anko se estaba dirigiendo a la papelera para tirar las pastillas cuando de pronto Kakashi se asomó por su hombro y le dijo:

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Kakashi.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? Nada, hombre, nada… - dijo Anko poniéndose nerviosa.

- Más te vale que no hagas nada – le dijo Kakashi – vámonos a casa.

Entonces llegaron a casa y Anko se tomó las pastillas, no con muchas ganas y después Kakashi cuidó de ella con sacrificio y esfuerzo hasta que se recuperó.


	9. Capítulo 12

**Aclaración: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo jugamos con ellos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0:** cambio de escena.

_**En cursiva:**_ pensamientos. Y ahora si, os dejo con el cap;

CAPITULO 12: ¡SACA, CHUTA Y GOL!

Al cabo de 2 semanas, Naruto se sentía feliz porque había ganado su primer partido de beisbol en la liga de Konoha y tuvo una "genial" idea, pero para su plan necesitaba a Sasuke, así que fue a hablar con él. Se presentó en su casa y empezó a gritar:

- ¡Sasuke, sal, rápido, date prisa! – Sasuke se asoma por la ventana y le tira una pelota que Naruto esquiva de milagro.

- ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Estás tonto? – le replicó Naruto.

- ¿Sabes que al lado de la puerta hay algo llamado timbre? – dijo Sasuke.

- No, no asistí a clases ese día – le contestó Naruto sarcásticamente.

- Así vas por la vida – dijo Sasuke riendo.

. Bueno, a lo que venía… - empezó Naruto.

- Sorpréndeme – dijo Sasuke esperando.

- A ti ¿se te da bien el fútbol, verdad? Es que el otro día vi en tu estantería un trofeo y me preguntaba si…si…si… - dijo Naruto.

- Es solo un trofeo vacío así que te lo puedes llevar para impresionar a Hinata – le dijo a Naruto.

- Yo no necesito eso, tengo mis propias tácticas para impresionarla- dijo Naruto orgulloso.

- Sí, ya veo. – dijo Sasuke.

- Bueno, Sasuke, que me desconcentras – dijo Naruto volviendo al tema.

- Si tú nunca dices nada interesante, de que te voy a desconcentrar – dijo Sasuke.

- Verás, voy a hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado – dijo Naruto – como tú sabes tanto de fútbol y yo tanto de beisbol… - Sasuke le miró desconcertado – había pensado que podríamos organizar un mini festival deportivo de Konoha e invitar a todos nuestros compañeros y profesores ya que estamos en verano y tendrán tiempo libre para poder asistir. – acabó diciendo Naruto.

- Paso – dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Queeeé! ¡Sabes qué soy mejor que tú en los deportes! ¡Tanto que tienes miedo de perder contra mí y así no podrás impresionar a Sakura! ¡Ehh! – dijo Naruto picándolo.

-¡¿Cuándo y a qué hora? – dijo Sasuke convencido.

- ¡Ehh, que primero hay que organizarlo todo! - Dijo Naruto – pero sé que tú me ayudarás, ¡ehh! – acabó este.

- Yo que me encargo de avisar a todos y tú de los preparativos, el campo… - dijo Sasuke – Si te va bien, bien; si no, también – acabó.

- ¡Siempre me tengo que quedar con el trabajo más duro, jo Sasuke! – dijo Naruto.

- La idea ha sido tuya además, si quieres, tú avisas a Tsunade – le ofreció Sasuke sabiendo que se negaría.

- No, no, déjate, yo ya me encargo de todo – dijo Naruto.

Naruto se fue a preparar los dos campos y Sasuke fue a avisar a Tsunade. Sasuke llega al despacho:

- ¿Quién osa interrumpirme en mi hora de tomar sake? – dijo la Hokage.

- Señora, usted siempre está tomando sake – dijo Shizune un tanto preocupada.

- Shizune, cállate. – dijo Tsunade.

- Ejem, el que osa interrumpirle, soy yo. – dijo Sasuke.

- Entiendo, más te vale que sea importante – dijo Tsunade.

- Son cosas de Naruto – empezó Sasuke.

- Buenooo…- dijo la autoridad de la villa.

- Naruto ha pensado en celebrar un festival deportivo de fútbol y beisbol este fin de semana – le explicó el Uchiha.

- ¡Os voy a pegar una paliza a todos! ¡Qué a mí se me dan muy bien estas cosas! – dijo Tsunade animada - ¡Más os vale que os preparéis! – añadió.

- Señora, usted ya no está para estos trotes – dijo Shizune.

- Uff… - dijo la Hokage mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

- Bueno, yo mejor me voy – dijo Sasuke.

- Por cierto, ya que te vas, pásate por la floristería de Ino y dile que tiene 3 misiones pendientes. – dijo Tsunade.

- Si no hay más remedio…- dijo Sasuke comprobando que no le quedaba otra opción.

- Vengaaa, que seguro que está Sakura – añadió Tsunade.

Mientras Naruto estaba haciendo el intento de colocar las porterías con ayuda de Shikamaru, ya que se lo había encontrado mirando las nubes; mientras, Sasuke se dirigía hacia la floristería Yamanaka. Entra y ve a Ino en el mostrador hablando con Sakura.

- ¡Hola Sasuke! – dijo Ino animada.

- Hola… - dijo Sakura.

- Hola Ino, Tsunade ha dicho que vayas inmediatamente a su despacho – dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Vale! ¿Sakura, te importaría quedarte a cargo de la floristería hasta que regrese? – preguntó Ino.

- Sí, no me importa. – dijo Sakura. Al salir, Ino le dijo a Sasuke:

- Quédate a hacerle compañía – dijo Ino y acto seguido se fue sin que a Sasuke le diera tiempo a replicarle.

- Parece que vuestra relación como amigas ha mejorado – dijo Sasuke intentando introducir una conversación.

- Sí, el tiempo cambia a la gente – le contestó Sakura – Por cierto, ya no te veo tanto con la pelirroja esa… como era… ¿Karin? – dijo Sakura.

- Prefiero guardar las distancias con ella – dijo el Uchiha.

- ¡Serás capaz de engañar a mucha gente, pero a mí no! – dijo Sakura en tono de enfado.

- No me vengas con esas – dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Sé que estuviste saliendo con ella! – dijo Sakura a punto de romper a llorar. Acto seguido, se abre la puerta y entra Karin.

- ¡Joder! – dijo Sasuke por lo bajo.

- Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí con esta pordiosera? – dijo Karin.

- ¿Te importaría dejar de meterte en mi vida? – le dijo Sasuke con tono molesto.

- ¿Te recuerdo quien vino a buscarme? – Le dijo Karin- porque si no me falla la memoria fuiste tú – añadió.

. Haz el favor de irte fuera – le dijo molesto el Uchiha.

- Me parece estupendo que esa zorra te guste como segundo plato pero yo soy el primero y ahora te vienes conmigo – dijo Karin con aires de superioridad.

- Como se nota que no conoces a Sasuke porque él no se dejaría manipular por una impresentable como tú – dijo Sakura.

- Tú misma has dicho que la gente cambia – dijo Karin.

- ¡Estabas escuchando! – dijo Sakura enfadada.

- Normal que tu villa valla de culo porque con ninjas como tú son incapaces de averiguar cuando los están espiando – le dijo Karin. Acto seguido, se abrió la puerta de la tienda y entró Ino.

- ¡Ya he vuelto!... ¡Pero mira quien está aquí, la de la villa del zorreo! – exclamó Ino al ver a Karin.

- No vale la pena perder el tiempo con vosotros, vámonos Sasuke que tenemos prisa – dijo la pelirroja.

- Tú sí que eres una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Sasuke harto.

- Sasuke…- dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que molestas? – Dijo Ino – Vete de la floristería que me marchitas las flores.

- ¡Qué nos envenenas la existencia! – dijo Sakura.

- A ver cardos, que vais de rosas y no llegáis ni a hierbajo – dijo Karin.

- ¡Karin, largo! – dijo el Uchiha señalándole la puerta.

- Te arrepentirás de tus propias palabras cuando me eches de menos. - dijo Karin - Después de darle esperanzas a esa zorra que no tiene oportunidades contigo. – acabó la pelirroja mientras salía por la puerta. Sakura rompió a llorar e instantes después salió de la tienda corriendo.

- Sasuke, como la cagas – dijo Ino. Sasuke no contestó a Ino y salió a buscar a la Haruno. Cuando Sasuke logró alcanzarla, le fue a coger la mano pero ella la retiró.

- No le hagas caso – dijo Sasuke.

- ¡A quien no le voy a hacer más caso es a ti! – dijo Sakura – que ya estoy harta de sufrir y de sentirme como una idiota por intentar conseguir tu amor – acabó Sakura sollozando. Sasuke se situó delante de la Haruno, la miró fijamente con su profunda mirada y la besó apasionadamente. Al fondo, se escuchó un silbido proveniente de Ino.

- No sé cómo puedes llegar a ser tan falso y ahora, encima, me besas y te vas – dijo Sakura enfadada. – Para que hagas eso, prefiero que no lo hagas. He estado sufriendo tanto tiempo por ti y ahora actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada. – Tas finalizar con sus palabras dio media vuelta y se fue. Sasuke retrocedió sobre sus pasos y topó con Ino, y ella le dijo:

-Sasuke, estas cosas no son lo tuyo – le dijo.

- Tengo lo que me merezco – respondió Sasuke.

- Ya te vale – dijo Ino.

- Me voy a avisar a los demás – dijo el Uchiha.

- ¿Avisar de qué? – pregunto interesada Ino.

- Naruto ha organizado una especia de festival deportivo y le gustaría que todos participáramos – dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Vale! Cuenta con migo – dijo Ino.

Después de avisar a Ino, se dirigía hacia donde él suponía que estarían todos pero al pasar por la casa de Kakashi, observó cómo caía un libro por la ventana, lo cogió y decidió devolverlo a su propietario, así que subió las escaleras y cómo encontró la puerta abierta, tomó la decisión de entrar.

- ¿Hola? – pregunta Sasuke.

- ¡¿Es qué no sabéis tocar al timbre? – Preguntó Anko un tanto sulfurada.

- Venía a devolverte esto que, al parecer, se ha caído por la ventana – dijo el Uchiha.

- ¿Se ha caído? ¿A ti te parece que se ha caído? – dijo la Mitarashi.

- Bueno, lo dejo sobre la mesa… por cierto Anko, no sabía que ye gustaran este tipo de libros – dijo Sasuke riendo.

- Si que estas bien informado… ¡pues no!, son de Kakashi y los voy a tirar todos – acabó diciendo Anko. La pelilila se disponía a tirar, otra vez, el libro cuando Sasuke le preguntó:

- ¿Prefieres que con un katon los queme? – le preguntó a Anko.

- Arreando para el jardín – dijo Anko convencida. Mientras Sasuke estaba quemando los libros, Anko entró nuevamente dentro de la casa y de pronto Kakashi abrió la verja del jardín, se situó detrás de Sasuke y le preguntó:

- ¿Esto es lo que yo te he enseñado? – preguntó este.

- Kakashi, que tú ya no éstas para estas cosas – dijo el Uchiha en tono de burla.

- Pues…pues…te aguantas porque te los podría haber dejado – dijo el peliplata.

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Ha sido Anko, verdad? – preguntó Kakashi.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó un tanto intrigado el Uchiha.

- Cosas que tú nunca entenderás – le respondió Kakashi en tono burlón.

- Bueno, Naruto ha organizado un festival de deportes, por si os interesaba venir, avisad a los otros profesores. – informó Sasuke.

- No, nosotros no iremos, Anko no está en condiciones- dijo el peliplata.

- ¡Uchiha, no le hagas caso, que últimamente delira! – dijo la Mitarashi. Kakashi se disponía a reprocharle cuando Anko, adelantándose, le dijo… - No te atrevas a replicarme. –

- Bueno, me voy. – dijo Sasuke.

- Tendré en cuenta lo que le has hecho a mis libros – dijo Kakashi en tono amenazante.

- Kakashi, que tus días de gloria cómo nuestro sensei se han terminado; hay que dejar paso a las nuevas generaciones – acabó diciendo el Uchiha.

- Eh eh, que sólo tienes 18 años. – dijo Kakashi defendiéndose.

- ¡¿Queréis cerrar el hocico? – replicó la Mitarashi.

Sasuke salió y se dirigió a la plaza de Konoha y allí, avisó a todos los demás.

El sábado por la mañana, Naruto se levantó entusiasmado y tras desayunar fugazmente, se fue en busca de Sasuke. Al llegar, tocó al timbre y Sasuke salió, entonces Naruto le dijo - ¿Qué?, ¿Estás preparado para la derrota? – A lo que Sasuke respondió - ¿Lo dices por ti, no? – En tono burlón - ¡Venga, que yo te puedo dejar ganar una y así podrás impresionar a Sakura! – Exclamó el Uzumaki – No me hables de Sakura… - dijo Sasuke en tono apagado - ¡¿Qué, ya la has cagado? – preguntó Naruto presionando. – Mira, no me hables de cagadas que la tuya es peor – dijo Sasuke perdiendo un poco las formas - ¿Cagada de qué? – Preguntó Naruto intrigado – Déjalo – finalizó el Uchiha y acto seguido se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se celebraba el festival. Al llegar al lugar, ya se encontraban allí: Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Choji, Hitomi, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Karin y Suigetsu. Los profesores que habían venido eran: Kurenai, Asuma (con la pequeña Yukari), Yamato, Yügao, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, Gai, Iruka e Ibiki; pero faltaban Anko y Kakashi.

- Bueno, para que no haya peleas, yo haré los equipos; con Sasuke irán Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Karin, Kiba, Shino, Asuma, Yügao, Gai, Ibiki, Kakashi y yo; con Naruto irán Hinata, Sai, Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Choji, Hitomi, Lee, Suigetsu, Kurenai, Yamato, Jiraya, Shizune, Iruka y Anko; bueno, en el equipo de Sasuke es impar puesto que Matsuri no ha llegado. NORMAS: haced el favor de respetar a las que valen por múltiple e intentad hacer que Hitomi se sienta como en su casa. – Hitomi era la nueva enfermera del hospital de Konoha. – Por cierto, no se vale hacer ninguna técnica y no existen diferencias entre nosotros, todos somos jugadores ¡pero sólo hoy! – acabó Tsunade de explicar las reglas. En aquel instante llegaron Anko y Kakashi y Tsunade les explicó las normas.

- ¡Kakashi, pásame la pelota, ehh! – dijo Anko animada.

- Anko, tú vas con Naruto y tú, Kakashi, con Sasuke, ¿vale? – dijo Tsunade.

- Kakashi, vas a morir. – le dijo Anko.

- Yo también te quiero, Anko – le contestó Kakashi.

Empezaron jugando al fútbol y a Hinata y a Neji les tocó hacer de porteros. Los defensas del equipo de Naruto eran Gaara, Yamato, Choji y Anko; y en el equipo de Sasuke eran Kankuro, Shino, Tsunade y Yügao. Los centrocampistas del equipo de Naruto eran Ino, Tenten, Hitomi, Kurenai, Shizune y Jiraya; en el equipo de Sasuke eran Temari, Kiba, Asuma, Gai y Kakashi. Los delanteros del equipo de Naruto eran: Suigetsu, Sai y Naruto; en el quipo de Sasuke eran: Sakura, Karin y Sasuke. Los laterales del equipo de Naruto eran Lee e Iruka mientras que en el equipo de Sasuke eran Shikamaru e Ibiki. Tsunade dio la orden de empezar y Jiraya al ver donde le había tocado dijo:

- ¡Carne fresca! – Dijo mientras se acercaba a su posición, se acercó a Hitomi y le dijo – Tú tranquila, como si estuvieras en tu casa, que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntos – dijo pasándole una mano por el hombro. Tsunade la ver lo que hacía fue hasta allí y le pegó un tortazo para que se le bajaran los humos.

- Hitomi, tú, a la mínima, nos avisas que nosotras te enseñaremos como tratarlo para que pare. – le dijo Ino.

- ¡A ver, qué soy legal! ¡Ehh! – replicó Jiraya.

- Jiraya, no nos comprenden – le dijo Kakashi pasándole su brazo por detrás del hombro.

- ¡Kakashi, te he oído! – chilló Anko desde la otra punta del campo.

- Zorra, cállate que tu novio es mío por unas horas – dijo Yügao cogiendo a Kakashi de la camiseta.

- ¡Uff! – Dijo Anko acercándose - ¿Quieres comerte la pelota antes de que empiece el partido? ¿Quieres? ¿De verdad que quieres? ¡Porque no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo! – añadió la Mitarashi. Tsunade fue a poner orden nuevamente y empezó el partido. Tiran la moneda y empieza el equipo de Sasuke.

- ¡Hinata, no te preocupes! – le dijo Naruto.

- Na…Na…Naruto-kun… ¿qué hace un portero? Es que se me ha olvidado con los nervios – le dijo Hinata.

- Hinata, confío en ti…improvisa ¡es lo que hago yo! – dijo Naruto infundiéndole confianza.

- Vale…- contesto Hinata.

Sasuke, al empezar el partido, coge la pelota y se la pasa a Asume que sufre los ataques de Kurenai hasta que se la pasa a Kakashi que se dirigía a la portería pero como que Anko estaba de defensa se la pasó a Gai que iba dispuesto a chutar pero Gaara se puso en medio y se la tuvo que pasar a Temari, esta chutó y le pegó un pelotazo a Hinata, un tanto doloroso pero de esta manera logró parar la pelota.

- ¡Hinata! – Anko se acercó hasta ella.

- Anko, no te agaches – le dijo Hinata – estoy bien, solo ha sido un pelotazo – añadió Hinata, pero Anko se agachó y le dijo:

- Tranquila, que vamos a pegarles una paliza a esos gusanos – sonrío y se acercó Kurenai.

- ¿Estás bien, Hinata? – le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

- Sí, no ha sido nada – respondió Hinata.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Bien hecho! Menos mal que no sabías como se hacía ¿ehh? – le dijo Naruto animándola.

- Gracias… Na…Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata sonrojada. Siguieron con el partido; a Hinata le tocó sacar, se la pasó a Ino y mientras ella controlaba la pelota se acercó Temari e Ino le dijo:

- ¡No me la vas a quitar! ¡No me la vas a quitar! – chilló Ino mientras reía. Se la pasó a Sai y él chutó pero Neji la paró. Neji se la pasa a Shino, él a Kiba, Kiba a Sakura y ella se la pasa a Karin. Cuando Sasuke ve que la tiene Karin se la pide:

- ¡Karin, pásala! – le dijo el Uchiha.

- ¡Ahora te la doy! – se agachó sonrojada, la cogió y se la fue a dar a Sasuke. – Toma, Sasuke. – dijo la pelirroja feliz.

- Paciencia…- dijo Sasuke al ver la escena.

- ¡Karin, el fútbol es con los pies! ¡Veo que la inteligencia no es tu fuerte! – le dijo Sakura molesta.

- Yo lo hago todo por meterme a Sasuke en el bolsillo – le contestó Karin.

- Una cosa es esmerarse y la otra es hacer el idiota – le dijo Sakura.

- Perdona, yo me esmero en cambio tú haces el idiota – le contestó la pelirroja.

- Karin, eso es falta así que te vas al banquillo. – le dijo Sasuke.

- Pe…pe…pero… - empezó diciendo Karin.

- ¿Qué te han dicho? ¡FUERA! ¿O es qué no lo has entendido? – le dijo la Haruno.

- ¡Tú te callas frontona, que Sasuke te defiende por pena! – dijo Karin enfadada.

- No importa que se moleste – dijo Sakura resentida.

- Karin, te han dicho que te vayas – ordenó Tsunade.

- De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama – dijo la pelirroja en tono de enfado. Se reanuda el partido y se la pasan a Ino pero de pronto Temari se prepara para quitarle la pelota.

- ¿Te crees que me la vas a quitar? ¡No me la quitarás! – dijo Ino en tono de burla.

- Prepárate que voy – dijo Temari.

- Ven, ven que me quiero divertir – dijo Ino riendo.

- a ver no seáis tan problemáticas, que solo es un juego – dijo Shikamaru.

- Vamos, Ino – dijo Sai. Ino se despista y Temari le quita la pelota, se la pasa a Shikamaru pero Sai se la quita y le vuelve a pasar la pelota a Ino.

- ¿Te creías que iba a ser tan fácil, ehh? – dijo Ino al recuperar el esférico. Temari se la vuelve a quitar y le dice:

- A ver cuando entiendes que nunca podrás superarme- dijo con aires de superioridad.

- Nunca he querido ponerme a tu nivel, no caería tan bajo – le contestó Ino quitándole la pelota y pasándosela a Sai; este chuta pero falla. El resto del partido continuó son ninguna discusión hasta que Anko cogió la pelota y Yügao se acercó para quitársela.

- ¡Anda! ¡Pero si puedes correr! – le dijo Anko riéndose.

- ¡Siii, no como tú! – le contestó Yügao mientras se la iba a quitar.

- ¡Ahora verás! – Anko se acercó a la portería para chutar y cuando iba a chutar dijo:

- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde está la pelota? – Dijo Anko - ¡No me veo los pies! – Anko se echa para atrás y ve la pelota pero cuando va a chutar alguien viene por detrás para quitársela.

- Lo siento cariño, pero te la voy a quitar – le dijo Kakashi cuando estaba a punto de quitársela.

- Nooo, nooo, Kakashi no me la quites…- dijo Anko empezando a llorar.

- Anko, por favor, no llores – cuando acabó, Anko levantó la mirada y le quitó la pelota.

- ¡Nunca te fíes de tu enemigo! – le dijo Anko riendo.

- A ver, Anko, deja a Kakashi en paz- le dijo Yügao. Anko le pasa la pelota a Shizune y se vuelve a Yügao.

- ¡Mala zorra! ¿No te puedes meter en la vida de otra persona? Siempre molestándome pero… ¿sabes porque lo haces? ¡Porque estas celosa, por eso lo haces! – le dijo Anko molesta.

- Mira, que te quede claro que yo nunca, me has oído, nunca querría haber llevado tu vida y menos ser tú – le dijo Yügao.

- ¡Yügao, basta! – le dijo Yamato cogiéndole de la mano.

- ¡No me toques! – Le dijo Yügao deshaciéndose de su agarre – Y en cuanto a ti, voy a conseguir a Kakashi, que te quede muy claro que no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo. – le advirtió Yügao a Anko.

- Te esperaré sentada y haré que te des por vencida así que, prepárate porque yo también voy a pelear por él – le dijo Anko molesta – Aunque, yo lo tengo más fácil, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porqué él me quiere, no como a ti! – le dijo la Mitarashi riendo.

- ¿No crees que eso lo tendría que decidir él? – le dijo Yügao retándola.

- ¿Qué, no me crees? – le contestó Anko siguiéndole el juego.

- No, de ti no me creo nada – le dijo Yügao.

- ¡¿Kakashi, puedes venir? – grito Anko ya que él se había ido para seguir jugando.

- ¡Dime, cariño! – le dijo Kakashi a Anko pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

- Kakashi, ¿ a qué tú me quieres? – le dijo Anko mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- Claro, ¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario? – preguntó Kakashi.

- Esta de aquí – le contestó Anko.

- Kakashi, ¿a qué a mí también me quieres? – le preguntó Yügao mientras pestañeaba seguidamente.

- Bueno, a ver, te quiero pero como "amiga", no como quiero a Anko – le aclaró el peliplata a Yügao.

- Muahahahaha, ¿ves? Que te he dicho – dijo Anko riéndose mientras le daba un beso a Kakashi - ¡ya te puedes ir, ehh! – añadió la Mitarashi y Kakashi se fue riendo.

- ¡Esto no se quedará así! – le dijo Yügao.

- Bueno…vale – dijo Anko riéndose de ella. Sasuke tenía la pelota y se la pasó a Sakura, pero Sai se la quitó y se la pasó a Ino, esta chutó pero Neji la paró.

- Jooo – dijo Ino – no se vale – continuó esta con los brazos cruzados y maldiciendo al portero.

- Venga Ino, la próxima vez será – le dijo Sai animándole.

- Pero, es que…iba dentro…- dijo Ino.

- Haber niñita, ¿puedes dejar tu berrinche que tenemos que seguir? – dijo Temari sarcásticamente.

- Uff…haber cardo…a mi me dejas en paz, ¿vale? – Dijo Ino – Has visto ¡calladita estás más guapa! – acabó ésta riendo.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que me voy a callar? – dijo Temari retándola.

- ¡Yo! – gritó Ino.

- ¿Te atreves a gritarme? ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? – le preguntó Temari a Ino.

- Sí, me atrevo y lo voy a volver a hacer – dijo Ino riéndose de la cara de molestia que tenía Temari.

- Uff…que niña más insoportable. ¡No sé como Shikamaru te aguanta, eres muy molesta! – le dijo Temari.

- ¡Mira fresca, a mí no me hables así! – le gritó Ino empezándose a enfadar.

- Ino, basta; es una invitada en la villa, deberías tratarla mejor. Si no, no volverá la próxima vez. – le dijo Shikamaru.

- Por mí, que no vuelva; pero claro, como el señorito tiene que ir a lamerle el culo…- decía Ino enfadada porqué él defendía a Temari y no a ella puesto que era su compañera de equipo.

- ¡Eres más irritante, niña! Si así tratas a tus amigos, no quiero saber cómo tratas a los que no lo son – dijo Temari riéndose de la cara que había puesto Ino al oírla.

- ¡Zorra! – le chilló Ino cuando la cogió por el cabello.

- ¡Suéltame, niñata! – le gritó Temari mientras también la cogía por el cabello.

- ¡Eh, basta! – dijo Shikamaru cogiendo a Temari por el brazo.

- Ino suéltala, venga – le dijo Sai mientras la cogía por la cintura.

- ¡Sai, suéltame! ¡Se va a enterar esta! ¡Nadie se mete conmigo y se va de rositas! – dijo Ino intentando soltarse del agarre de Sai.

- Niñata, esto no se va a quedar así…¿me oyes? – le advirtió Temari mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- ¡Te esperaré y arreglaremos esto! ¡Ven preparada porqué saldrás muy mal parada, cardo! – le gritó Ino.

- Hablando de cardos… ¿qué hay reunión de malas hierbas? – empezó diciendo Karin mientras se acercaba hacia el alboroto.

- Claro, ¿por eso has venido, no? – le contestó Sakura.

- ¿Podemos seguir? – preguntó Sasuke.

- No sé cómo te puede atraer ésta pelirosa que va de víctima. – dijo Karin.

- Porque se sabe ganar el corazón de la gente limpiamente – le dijo el Uchiha mientras Sakura se sonrojó.

- ¡Ya sabes Temari, aplícate el cuanto! – le dijo Ino.

- ¿Lo dirás por ti, no? – le contestó Temari.

- No sé cómo puedes ser tan rastrero… ¡has estado dos años detrás de mí! – le dijo Karin haciéndolo enfadar.

- Yo no tenía intención de meterte en el grupo pero me informaron de que eras la única con ese tipo de habilidades… ¿pero quieres saber algo? ¡Me arrepiento de ello! – dijo el Uchiha harto de la situación.

- Si te sientes culpable, no hace falta que me defiendas – le dijo Sakura - porque conmigo eso no sirve, no como otros – añadió ésta mirando a Karin. Karin iba a contestarle cuando la pelota sobrevoló el campo y le pegó a Sakura de lleno.

- ¡Ahora, por puta, te jodes! – dijo la pelirroja mientras Sakura caía al suelo. Sasuke la cogió antes de que cayera.

- ¡Yamato, mira que eres torpe! – se escuchó a Anko decirlo desde el fondo del campo.

Sasuke se llevó a Sakura en brazos ya que esta se encontraba medio inconsciente. Una vez fuera del campo se dirigió a los jardines de los alrededores y allí la apoyó en contra un árbol, se quitó la camiseta, la humedeció con el agua de su cantimplora y se la puso en la frente hasta que ella despertó…

- ¡Es que nunca haces nada bueno Yamato! – le dijo Anko.

- ¡Qué no lo he hecho aposta! – le contestó a Anko levantándole la voz.

- ¡Ehh! – Interfirió Kakashi - ¡Baja un poco el tono! – le dijo el peliplata protegiendo a Anko.

- Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga – dijo Ino – por cierto Karin ¿dónde ha ido Sasuke? Es que no lo he visto por aquí… - dijo Ino haciéndola enfadar.

- Habrá ido a tirar a Sakura por ahí – le contestó Karin molesta.

- Karin, no flipes que tú sabes mejor que nadie que han ido a buscar un poco de intimidad – le contestó Anko.

- Es que los jóvenes de hoy en día tienen las hormonas revolucionadas – dijo Kakashi.

- A ver, a ver, Kakashi… que creo que no sólo somos los jóvenes ¿ehh? – inquirió Ino pinchando a Kakashi.

- Sí, sobre todo las de Anko, que no saben de qué manera eclosionar y sólo se le ocurre convertirlas en serpientes. Así le va por la vida – dijo Yügao.

- Mira Yügao, procura no cabrearme y no hablar de hormonas, que tú no estás para echar muchos cohetes ya que las tuyas se suicidan tirándose a un pozo sin fondo y cuando intentas seducir a un hombre, y no señalo a nadie, haces la técnica zorruna y encima es fallida…¡qué, cómo te quedas! – le dijo Anko en un tono borde.

- Uyy Anko, ¿segura que quieres que nos peleemos? Porque vas a salir perdiendo como siempre – dijo Yügao defendiéndose.

- Pequeña zorra…pero que estoy diciendo… ¡GRAN ZORRA! Yo nunca pierdo en cambio tú pierdes cada día, ¿verdad Kakashi? – dijo Anko riéndose.

- Yo no soy la que se mete en la cama de todos… ¿sabes que es lo mejor? Que encima te llevas un regalo que ni quieres – dijo Yügao haciendo enfurecer a Anko.

- ¡Mira, que te metas con migo vale, pero que te metas con mi hijo, no! – dijo Anko enfurecida.

- Perdona, la que se ha llevado el regalo multiplicado por tres eres tú y encima sin quererlo – dijo Kakashi.

- A ver Kakashi, no me gustaría enfadarme contigo pero, que ofendas a mi cuchi-cuchi no te lo perdono – dijo Yamato defendiendo a Yügao.

- Yamato, no me llames así que solo me puede llamar así Kakashi – dijo Yügao lanzando una mirada pícara intentando poner celosa a la Mitarashi.

- En mi corazón solo hay lugar para una persona – dijo Kakashi mirando a Anko.

- Yo, ¿no? – dijo Yügao son su supuesta mirada seductora.

- No, tú no; solo tengo lugar para Anko y mi hijo – dijo Kakashi, se quitó la máscara y le dio un beso a Anko.

- Te quiero – le dijo Kakashi.

- Yo también – le contestó Anko robándole otro beso.

- ¡Nos ha quedado claro a todos! – dijo Yügao enfadada.

- ¡¿Celosa? – finalizó Anko riendo mientras se alejaba.

- Karin, ¿no tienes curiosidad de saber dónde está Sasuke? – le dijo Ino haciéndola enfadar.

- Voy a ir a ver si le ha pasado algo a Sakura – dijo Karin un poco alterada.

- Sí, sí… - contestaron todos. Karin fue en busca de Sasuke y Sakura…

Sakura se despertó y se encontró a Sasuke sentado a su lado sin camiseta.

- Póntela que no necesito nada tuyo – le dijo Sakura tirándole la camiseta - ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Sakura. Se levantó rápidamente y se mareó. Sasuke la cogió en brazos y sin poder resistirlo se besaron apasionadamente. De pronto se escuchó a alguien aplaudir y se escuchó:

- Te ha salido muy bien Sakura, lo habrás practicado, ehh – dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente.

- Tú has nacido para joder – le dijo Sasuke enfadado.

- ¿Y tú para actor, no? – dijo Karin.

- Te quiero fuera de mi vida para siempre, siempre ¿vale? – le dijo Sakura dejándole las cosas claras. – Eso quiere decir que como vea que le dices algo a Sakura, te las verás con migo – añadió Sasuke en defensa de la Haruno.

- Si me tengo que enfrentar a ti por conseguirle, lo haré – dijo Karin mientras Sakura le dijo:

- ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? –

- Mira Karin, para que te lleves un recuerdo de mí… - le dijo Sasuke mientras cogía su camiseta y se la firmaba – Toma, te la regalo – le dijo mientras le lanzaba la camiseta.

- ¡Gracias! Pero que sepas que esto no va a quedar así – dijo Karin. Sasuke cogió a Sakura en brazos, se la llevó y le volvió a besar. Karin corría hacia Ino con la camiseta de Sasuke y dijo:

- ¡Mira Ino, tengo una camiseta de Sasuke! – le dijo dando saltitos de alegría.

- Bien… ¿y Sasuke y Sakura? – preguntó Ino.

- ¡Qué no lo sé, pesada! Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que esa mala puta se piensa que se ha llevado el trofeo, pero lo que no sabe es que el amor reside en los pequeños detalles, como esta camiseta, entre otros… - dijo la pelirroja.

- Karin, si tú te sientes feliz por un vulgar premio de consolación, bien por ti. ¡Pero con todo lo que me has soltado, lo que te puedo decir con certeza es que eres muy mala perdedora!...bueno Karin, me voy ya que no me sirves para nada – dijo Ino.

- Déjala Karin, ¿no ves que no sabe enfrentarse a nosotras son refuerzos? – dijo Temari.

- Ya ves tú que refuerzos, una pelirosa medio gilipuertas – dijo Karin – y la otra, como era, la morena esa que hace el intento de ser portera – añadió Karin buscando con la mirada a Hinata.

- Ino, vámonos, venga, vamos a buscarlas – dijo Sai arrastrando a Ino mientras ella repicaba.

- ¿Hay algún problema con la portera de mi equipo? – preguntó Naruto defendiendo a Hinata.

- No, a excepción de que es más floja que el barranco de l'atajhcaera – dijo Karin.

- Bueno, a ver Karin, ni tanto ni tan poco – dijo Temari – es que es normal que la chiquilla haya acabado así si he chutado yo – añadió Temari.

- ¿Queréis dejar de ser problemáticas? – dijo Shikamaru.

- Bueno Ino, vamos a buscar a Sakura y a Sasuke – dijo Sai.

- Yo no me voy de aquí hasta saldar cuentas con estas – dijo Ino molesta.

- No, nos vamos ahora – dijo Sai.

- Mejor, iros a buscar a Sakura y a Sasuke – dijo Naruto. Ino y Sai se fueron en busca de la pareja.

- A ver Naruto, hubiera sido mejor poner a Akamaru de portero que de esta manera tendríais alguna oportunidad contra nosotros – dijo Karin.

- Que yo sepa, Hinata es la única que puede ponerse a la altura de Neji, pero Karin, si quieres pasar tú ya que se te da tan bien coger la pelota con las manos – le dijo Naruto.

- Basta, ahora todos nos vamos a tomar un descanso hasta que vuelvan los demás y como nueva norma, se podrán usar técnicas. – dijo Tsunade.

- ¡Más problemas! – añadió Shikamaru.

Mientras tanto en los jardines…

-Sasuke…yo…yo…yo…quería disculparme – dijo Sakura.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Por no haberte creído, por no confiar en ti y también por lo de Karin… - dijo Sakura hasta que él la interrumpió.

- No hace falta que me pidas perdón por nada – dijo Sasuke. Tú has sufrido más que yo cuando me fui y en todo caso el que tiene que disculparse soy yo. No me tendría que haber ido y al volver no te traté como te merecías. Tú siempre me has apoyado, me has ayudado y mira como te lo he pagado. – dijo Sasuke

- Schhh… - le dijo Sakura poniéndole un dedo en los labios para hacerlo callar – No hay nada más que decir, ¿o sí? – añadió Sakura.

- Siií – le dijo Sasuke acercándose.

- ¿El qué? – le preguntó Sakura ansiosa.

- Que te quiero – le dijo haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Yo también – le respondió Sakura y se besaron. De fondo se escucharon unos aplausos seguidos de un "ya era hora" por parte de Ino.

-Al fin os decidís – dijo Ino haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara aún más.

- Joder, sí que vais rápido, ¿no? En 15 minutos os habéis declarado y Sasuke ya está sin camiseta… - dijo Sai.

- ¡Sai! – le interrumpió Ino.

- Sería conveniente volver, es posible que nos estén echando en falta – observó Sakura.

- Sai, sobretodo Karin – inquirió Ino – lleva dando saltos desde que ha llegado con tu camiseta – añadió Ino.

- ¿Qué coño habéis hecho? – Preguntó Sai – ahora entiendo porque Sakura va despeinada.

- Déjalo, Sai – dijo Sasuke.

- Venga, vamos que los otros están esperándoos - dijo Ino. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai e Ino se dirigieron al campo de fútbol. Se encontraron a todos esperándolos y seguidamente reanudaron el partido. Llevaba la pelota Sakura cuando de pronto Karin lanzó una ráfaga de veneno para marcar ella el gol pero Ino le hizo el traspaso mental, la pelota llegó hasta Yügao.

- ¡Ven aquí, valiente zorra! – Dijo Anko riéndose – ¡Vamos, Kurenai, vamos!

- ¿Qué pasa Anko, no te atreves a utilizar una técnica? – dijo Yügao.

- (¡Uyy, gran zorra! ¡¿Quieres pelea? ¡La tendrás! ¡Voy a sacar a mis amigas, las serpientes! Espera…espera… ¿si saco a las serpientes, cuanta como falta? ¡50%, vamos a probar!) – pensó Anko. Yügao realiza una técnica paralizante y Anko, despistada, le pilla:

- ¡Muahahahaha! Te he pillado pequeño saltamontes – dijo Yügao.

- ¡Suéltame cucaracha! – Replicó Anko - ¡Kakashi, ven aquí! – añadió.

- ¿Qué pasa cuelo? – preguntó Kakashi en tono cariñoso. Kakashi se acercó a Anko y le cogió la mano pero al saber que ella no se movía, le dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa, Anko? ¿Qué he hecho? No era mi intención hacerte nada y si lo he hecho, por favor, perdóname – dijo Kakashi preocupado.

- Kakashi, cállate ¿no ves que no me puedo mover? – dijo Anko.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? – volvió a preguntar Kakashi.

- ¿Quieres saber lo qué me pasa? Que esa zorra me ha hecho un no sé que de no sé qué y no me puedo mover – dijo Anko empezando a sollozar.

- ¿Qué le has hecho, Yügao? – preguntó Kakashi.

- Jolín, solo me defiendo ¿a que sí, Kakashi? – dijo Yügao en su tono tontorrón.

- Mala guarra, no toques a mi Kakashi – dijo la Mitarashi agresiva. De repente se acercaron Sasuke y Naruto, y preguntaron al unisono:

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Mira pequeño Sasuke, resulta que tu queridísima novia está en el suelo por culpa de la mofeta rosa y le ha pasado la pelota a la zorra, aquí presente, y me ha hecho un no sé qué de no sé qué y ahora no me puedo mover – dijo Anko empezando a enfadarse.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke exaltado.

- ¿No ves que está tirada en el suelo? – dijo Anko.

- ¡Me voy! – dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia Sakura.

- Si no te importa, Yügao, quítale ese jutsu a Anko y sigamos el partido – le dijo Yamato.

- Bueeeno, valeee pequeño leñador – dijo Yügao convencida. Yügao libera a Anko y seguidamente Anko le dice:

- ¡ZORRA! – y ésta se va. Sasuke corre a buscar a Sakura, la incorporó y vio que tenía un corte en la mejilla.

- ¡Karin! – Chilló el Uchiha al ver lo que le había hecho a Sakura - ¡Ino, sal del cuerpo de Karin! ¡Ya! – le advirtió Sasuke a Ino. Ella salió de su cuerpo y éste fue hacia donde estaban Karin e Ino. – Ino, cura a Sakura – le dijo.

- Sasuke, que no es para tanto, en las peleas me hacen más daño y tú no hacías nada – dijo Karin – Mi técnica es inofensiva y lo de el corte en la cara a todo el mundo le pasa, te puedo asegurar que de dolor no se va a morir. – añadió la pelirroja haciendo enfadar a Sasuke.

- ¿A no? ¿No duele? ¡Pues toma esto! – dijo Sasuke enfadado mientras le lanzaba una piedra en la frente haciéndole un corte.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – le dijo Karin al notar que le salía sangre.

- Has tenido suerte de que solo te ha rozado porque si no te la hubiera estrellado – dijo Sasuke.

- Me encanta cuando te pones tan borde – dijo Karin en tono meloso.

- ¡Tú eres tonta! – le dijo Ino. Sakura se despertó, empezó a mirar a su alrededor y cuando vio a Karin le pegó la risa tonta.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó Karin mientras una gota de sangre le caía por la cara.

- Tu cara, ven, ven, que te la curo – le dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en su cara.

- Déjalo Sakura, ya se lo apaño yo – dijo Ino.

- Que no, yo me ocupo, no te preocupes – dijo Sakura acercándose a la pelirroja.

- Oye, no te acerques tanto – dijo Karin.

- Tranquila, tú aléjate, que yo me iré acercando – dijo Sakura poniéndose los guantes.

- ¡Ehh, ehh, que solo falta el barro! ¡Peleas de chicas! – gritó Jiraya todo emocionado. Tsunade se acerca y le pega un trancazo.

- Tsunade-sama no te precipites – dijo Shizune.

- Si piensas que voy a retroceder, vas muy equivocada – dijo Karin "haciéndole frente a Sakura".

- Sí, claro, por eso vas reculando – dijo la Haruno.

- Que ya mismo se te va a acabar el campo – le dijo Ino riéndose. En ese instante, la pelota sobrevoló el campo por el chute que hizo Kiba y al llegar a la portería, Hinata comenzó a hacer Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas protectoras.

-¡Alejaos! ¡Alejaos! – chilló Naruto.

- Todas las personas cerca de la portería que se alejen sino quieren sufrir daños – dijo Tsunade por un megáfono. Sai hizo un pájaro de tinta y sacó a Anko de allí, pero Yügao se agarró mal y antes de caer Gaara hizo una barrera de arena para que no cayera y Yamato fue a cogerla. Cuando el pájaro aterriza, Kakashi coge a Anko en brazos y Yügao los mira y se le pone una cara de envidia. Sakura, al ver donde estaban, se para.

- Karin, espérate, no sigas retrocediendo – le dijo Sakura.

- No soy tan tonta como para caer, no me voy a parar para que me pegues – dijo Karin mientras seguía reculando pero en ese instante tropezó y cayó en la portería.

- Lo siento, no puedo pararlo – dijo Hinata.

- Tranquila Hinata, yo lo he intentado y ella no se ha parado – dijo Sakura.

- ¡Sakura, ven! – le dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Uups, voy! – dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué hace esta en medio de la técnica de Hinata? – preguntó Ino.

- ¿Qué pasa? Que es muy lista – dijo Sakura sarcásticamente mientras seguía acercándose a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa que está haciendo Hinata? Porque Karin va a acabar muy mal – dijo Sasuke asombrado.

- Yo ya la he avisado, pero como ella es tan lista. Además, se lo merece. – dijo la Haruno mientras Sasuke le pasaba una mano por las espalda.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el Uchiha acariciando la mejilla de Sakura.

- Sí, no es nada – le contestó la pelirosa abrazándolo.

- ¿Sabéis que no se tiene que comer delante de la gente que pasa hambre? – pregunto Ino.

- Tienes hambre porque quieres – le contestó Sakura - ¡Ay, Sai! – añadió ésta.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – preguntó Sai.

- Nada, que por una vez en tu vida podrías tomar ejemplo de Sasuke – le dijo Ino molesta. Hinata acabó su técnica y dijo:

- Lo siento – se disculpó Hinata.

- No te preocupes, ella se lo ha buscado – dijo Sakura acercándose a Karin – ahora sí que te voy a curar – añadió. Ino ayudó a la pelirosa a curarla.

- ¡No me toques, zorra! Prefiero morirme antes de que tú me toques – dijo la pelirroja a Sakura.

- Ya empezamos, otra vez – dijo Sai con un tono de paciencia.

- Déjalas…bueno, mejor me voy a ayudar a Sakura – dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Pues muérete! – dijo Sakura. Hinata fue a buscar a Tsunade para que le curara.

- Es que das peguera, tía – dijo Ino

- ¿Eso de ahí era Karin? – preguntó Suigetsu.

- ¡Qué se joda, por decir que la portera era una inútil! – se escuchó decir a Naruto. Lee cogió la pelota y se la fue a pasar a Anko, pero se equivocó y se la pasó a Yügao.

- Mira Anko voy a hacer lo mismo que tú, pero mejor – dijo Yügao sacando una espada y cogiendo la pelota con ella. – Uups – añadió.

- ¿Tú eres tonta o comes mierda? – Preguntó la Mitarashi cuando vio que Yügao pinchó la pelota – ya le has tenido que pinchar la pelota al niño – añadió ésta mirando a Sasuke.

- Omito comentarios – dijo Sasuke mientras cogía la pelota ya pinchada.

Se acabó el partido e hicieron un descanso para comer.

**Notas de las autoras: **ya se que hemos tardado mucho pero creo que la espera ha tenido su recompensa. Gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews.

Besoos.


	10. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13: STRICKE 3 ELIMINADO

Después del partido de fútbol hicieron un descanso comer.

- ¡Kakashi! ¿Habrás traído comida, no? Y dangos también ¿no? – preguntó Anko sentándose en un mantel rojo y blanco a cuadros que habían traído.

- Claro que he traído comida – dijo Kakashi dándole una bandeja de comida.

- Vale… ¿y los dangos? – preguntó Anko.

- Pues no sé, supongo que en la tienda, cariño – contestó Kakashi.

- ¿Y por qué no has ido a comprar? – volvió a preguntar Anko.

- Porqué tu no me lo habías dicho ¿o sí? – preguntó Kakashi haciendo el intento de llevar la razón.

- No…pero se supone que tú tienes que saber lo que quiero. Ves, no me conoces – dijo Anko molesta.

- Lo siento, pero es que tú me lo tendrías que haber dicho, cariño. Te prometo que te voy a conseguir unos dangos, ¿vale? – dijo Kakashi convenciéndola.

- Valee – dijo Anko.

Kakashi fue preguntando a todos hasta que vio a Ino tenía la respuesta que él quería.

- ¿Sabes quién tiene dangos? – le preguntó a Ino.

- Claro que lo sé – contestó Ino divertida – ahora vuelvo – añadió Ino.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sai.

- Pues a ver como sufre la gente – contestó Ino riéndose.

- Vale, pero ves con cuidado. – dijo Sai.

- Sii – contestó Ino y acompañó a Kakashi hasta un rinconcito donde se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura.

- Ejem – dijo Kakashi al verlos muy melosos.

- Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó Ino entre risas.

- Claro – dijo Sakura. Se levantó y ella e Ino se fueron a un rinconcito a hablar.

- Mira Sakura, tu querido profesor necesita una cosa que, para su novia, es muy valiosa y solo la tienes tú, los dangos. – le contó Ino riéndose.

- Sii… ¿y qué pasa? Anko quiere dangos ¿no? – preguntó Sakura.

- Exacto, él le ha dicho que haría lo que hiciera falta para conseguirlos y ahí es cuando entramos en acción – dijo Ino.

- ¿Qué has pensado? – le preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

- Pues mira, le proponemos un "trato"; si quiere dangos, tiene que pasar todo el día sin camiseta aguantando a Yügao – dijo Ino riéndose.

- Me parece perfecto así nos divertiremos más – dijo Sakura mientras planeaban su pequeña jugada.

…

- Madre mía, que deben estar hablando para reírse así – dijo Sasuke mientras observaban a Ino y a Sakura. - ¿Qué les has pedido? – preguntó.

- Pues solo que… Anko quería dangos y la única que tiene es Sakura – dijo Kakashi.

- Puff, sabes que te va a costar mucho conseguirlos, ¿verdad? – dijo Sasuke.

- Sí, sí que lo sé – dijo Kakashi. Cuando alzaron la mirada vieron que venían Sakura e Ino rojas de tanto reírse.

- Tenemos un veredicto – dijo Ino mientras Sakura se sentaba al lado de Sasuke.

- Ay Kakashi, todas las veces que me has puteado…, ahora te la voy a devolver– dijo Sakura sacando un taper con unos cuantos dangos – te doy los dangos si tú te pasas todo lo que queda de día sin camiseta – le propuso Sakura.

- ¡Sakura! – gritaron Sasuke y Kakashi al unisono.

- ¿Queeeé? No pasa nada, es para observar cómo se pelean don ninjas embarazadas por un hombre sin camiseta – les explicó Sakura.

- Tranquilo Kakashi, ya somos dos, no pasa nada – dijo Sasuke.

- Que ¿aceptas, si o no? – preguntó Sakura.

- Prefiero ir sin camiseta que sin cabeza – dijo Kakashi a punto de quitarse la camiseta.

- No, no, no, ¿Quién ha dicho que te la tengas que quitar aquí que no hay nadie? – preguntó Ino riéndose.

Se llevaron a Kakashi hasta que estuvo delante de todos e Ino dijo:

- ¡Señoras y señores, presten atención! – gritó Ino por el megáfono de Tsunade. Ino le pasó el megáfono a Sakura y dijo…

- ¡Les presentamos al hombre que está entre dos mujeres, aquí y solo hoy, en exclusiva; un hombre que quita los suspiros...KAKASHI HATAKE! – acabó Sakura entre risas. Kakashi se quitó la camiseta y se escucho:

- ¡Que no me entere yo que ese culito pasa hambre! – gritó Naruto.

- ¡Queremos un hijo tuyo! – gritó Yügao.

- Eso ya los sabemos todos – dijo Anko – pero zorra, tú nunca vas a tener una oportunidad – añadió Anko riéndose de ella.

- Toma, Anko – le dijo Kakashi dándole el taper.

- Gracias, amorcito – le dijo Anko a Kakashi dándole un beso – Ves Yügao, tú nunca podrás darle un beso así, tampoco podrás levantarte y desayunar con él; nunca, ¿te queda claro? Has perdido. – dijo Anko haciéndole ver la verdad.

- Ay, pequeña Anko, que poco sabes de la vida. Al final, él se quedará conmigo y tú más sola que la una – dijo Yügao - lo mejor se deja para el final. Además, tú siempre pierdes, yo siempre gano. Espero que ese niño se escape porque con la madre que va a tener seguro que hubiera preferido no nacer – acabó Yügao, haciendo enfadar a Anko.

- Eres una bastarda – le dijo y acto seguido le pegó una torta – como puedes ser así, eres despreciable – dijo Anko a punto de llorar.

- ¡Basta Yügao! ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! – dijo Tsunade. Sakura e Ino se sintieron culpables por lo que habían provocado y le devolvieron la camiseta a Kakashi.

- Ey, tranquila, déjala ¿vale? Venga, que tu sabes que eres la única, lo sabes ¿verdad? – dijo Kakashi.

- Si, pero es que…y si tiene razón, y si no sé hacer de madre – le dijo Anko.

- No te preocupes que serás la mejor madre del mundo, ¿me escuchas? Te quiero y es lo único que nos hace falta – le dijo Kakashi consolándola.

- Gracias… te quiero – le dijo Anko y acto seguido se besaron dulcemente.

- ¿Vamos a comer? – le dijo Kakashi mientras se iba a poner la camiseta.

- Claro pero…cariño…- empezó Anko.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kakashi.

- Pues que un trato es un trato – le dijo Anko y le quitó la camiseta – mucho mejor – añadió Anko dándole un beso.

Más tarde llegó Matsuri y cuando acabaron de comer, Tsunade explicó las reglas:

- A ver, empieza el equipo de Naruto y, las embarazadas, sólo harán media base. No se pueden usar técnicas y todos los jugadores tienen que haber bateado. Si la pelota la han cogido y no habéis llegado a la base, se os eliminará y, si la cogen en el aire, también. ¿Entendido? – dijo Tsunade.

- Si – dijeron todos al unisono.

- Tsunade - le llamó Kakashi.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Tsunade.

- ¿Puedo cambiarme de equipo? – preguntó Kakashi.

- Pues…bueno… vale. – dijo Tsunade convencida - Yamato, al equipo de Sasuke y Kakashi al de Naruto – añadió.

- Joder – dijo Sasuke.

- Bueno ¿empezamos? todos a sus puestos – ordenó Tsunade.

- ¡Equipo, venid! – Dijo Naruto – empezaremos los que sabemos más o menos: Kurenai, Jiraya, Ino, Sai, Anko….

- ¡¿Estas insinuando que no se jugar a esta cosa…_como se decía…_- pensaba Anko por unos segundos - ¡Ah sí, el bibol! – exclamó Anko pero se omitieron comentarios por miedo a sus represarías.

- Bueno…seguimos…por donde iba… ¡Ah sí! después de Anko va Kakashi, Shizune, Chouji, Tenten, Suigetsu, Lee, Gaara, Hitomi, Iruka, Hinata y yo. – acabó explicando Naruto.

El partido empezó y Kurenai cogió el bate:

- ¡Vamos Kurenai, vamos! – le dijo Anko animándola.

- ¡Vamos Anko! – dijo Kurenai girándose la gorra.

- ¿Preparada Kurenai? – preguntó Shikamaru.

- Sí – contestó ella.

Shikamaru le lanza la bola y ella batea, corre hasta la base, llega y después Karin hace el intento de cogerla; mientras, Kurenai hace otra base, llega y Tsunade coge la bola.

- Uff… - dijo Sasuke - Karin, cambia de posición – añadió.

- Venga, siguiente. – Dijo Shikamaru – que yo ya me he cansado, Karin déjame ese sitio – añadió.

- Ya paso yo – dijo Sakura.

- Con cuidado – dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Sii! – Contestó Sakura – Venga, Jiraya, que te toca a ti – añadió Sakura. Jiraya cogió el bate y ella le tiró la bola…Jiraya no le dio.

- ¡Strike uno! – dijo Sakura. Se la volvió a lanzar y falló, otra vez.

- Jiraya, ¿ves la pelota? esta aquí – le dijo Sakura moviendo la pelota.

- Es que me despisto – dijo Jiraya defendiéndose.

- ¿Con qué Jiraya, con qué? – dijo Naruto riendo.

- Jiraya, ¿ves dónde está la pelota? Pues no quieras saber dónde va a acabar – le advirtió Sakura en tono de enfado.

- Y si no lo sabes, yo me encargaré de que lo sepas – añadió Sasuke defendiendo a Sakura.

- Bueno, vale… - dijo Jiraya en su defensa.

Sakura se la tiró por última vez y Jiraya no la bateó, otra vez.

- ¡Strike tres, eliminado! – dijo Sakura.

- Jooo… - dijo Jiraya.

Ino tomó el bate y Sakura le dijo en tono burlón:

- ¿Preparada, cerdita? – Ino rió y le contestó siguiéndole el juego.

- Ay frentona, siempre estoy preparada –

- ¡Allí va! – le dijo Sakura, acto seguido lanzó la bola e Ino bateó llegando a la base; Temari la cogió y se la pasó a Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ino? ¿Casi te rompes una uña? porque no me ha sido nada difícil cogerla –dijo Temari.

- Que nadie le lance a Temari la bola al suelo que como se agache se le ve hasta el alma, ¿verdad, Shikamaru? – dijo Ino burlándose de Temari.

- Y no es la única – dijo Sakura – que aquí parece que el chándal no es reglamentario – añadió mirando a Karin. – Bueno, ¡siguiente!

Sai se disponía a batear. – Allá voy – dijo Sai. Sakura le lanza la pelota y batea, cuando llega a la primera base Akamaru la coge:

- Una parada perfecta, Akamaru. – dijo Kiba en tono de orgullo.

- ¡Siguiente! – dijo Sakura.

- ¡Ah yo! ¡Me toca a mí! – dijo Anko con motivación.

- Acuérdate, Anko, sólo hasta la mitad. – dijo Tsunade.

- Sí, tranquila, Tsunade-sama. – dijo Anko. – Enga, tira la bola, Sakura.

- Relájate – dijo Sakura.

- Yo estoy relajada, ¿no me ves? Eres tú la que esta tensa… ¡Ayy Uchiha! que la pones nerviosa – dijo Anko riendo.

- Anko, ¡qué va! – respondió Sakura.

- ¿Has visto como estas nerviosa? – dijo Anko. Sakura lanza la pelota y Anko, toda motivada, no le da…- ¡Pero Sakura, cómo lanzas la pelota! – exclamó Anko.

- Ahora la culpa es mía… ¡Atenta que va la segunda! – respondió Sakura.

- ¡Venga, dale! – dijo Anko.

Sakura vuelve a tirar y Anko le pega tal ostia a la bola que le da a Yügao de lleno.

- ¡TOMA! Le he dado y encima ha llegado hasta la zorra esa, si es que tengo una puntería…- dijo Anko toda contenta.

- ¡Venga, corre! – dijo Sakura.

- No me metas prisa, que como me metas prisa el niño sale antes de tiempo. – replicó Anko.

- Perdón, perdón – se disculpó Sakura

Anko mira a Yügao riendo y dice:

- Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, no importa que corra porque de aquí a que se levante, habré llegado. – dijo Anko con afán de superación. Anko iba caminando rapidito sujetándose la barriga de lado a lado, y cuando llega dice… - Muahahahaha, he llegado y la valiente zorra no se ha levantado.

En aquel instante Yamato fue a ayudar a Yügao, pero cuando intentó levantarla se patinó y los dos cayeron al suelo y la pelota se fue más lejos.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? ¡Mira que eres torpe, menudos refuerzos! – dijo Anko riendo a carcajadas.

- ¡Vamos Kurenai, vamos! – dijo Ino – una vez más.

- ¡He llegado! – dijo Kurenai.

- Dios, dame paciencia. – dijo Sasuke.

De repente, la pelota pasa por al lado de Shikamaru pero Yügao grita:

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA COGERLA! ¡ES MÍA!-

-SII, ¡ES TU TESORO!– gritó Anko.

- Tranquila, no tengo intención de cogerla – respondió Shikamaru.

- Un poco de vidilla – dijo Sasuke.

- Ya la cojo yo, Sasuke – dijo Karin alterada. Karin corre hacia la pelota pero Yügao le coge del tobillo y se cae.

- ¡ES MÍA! – dijo Yügao.

- Que guarrazo sa metío, joder Yügao, no te basta en caerte tú si no que tienes que provocar un piñazo del copón a la mofeta rosa – dijo Anko entre risas. Más tarde, Kakashi se dispone a batear.

- ¡Vamos cariño! Demuéstrales lo que puede hacer tu cuerpo serrano – dijo Anko orgullosa.

- Tú prepárate para correr – le dijo Kakashi. Este batea y empieza a correr hasta que llega a la primera base.

- ¡La quiero coger yo, la quiero coger yo, la quiero coger yo! – gritó Yügao toda ilusionada. Sasuke la coge y Yügao se pone a llorar y a patalear en el suelo.

- ¡Nooo! Que la ha tocado Kakashi – dijo Yügao.

- ¡Nooo! Que la ha tocado Sasuke – dijo Karin.

Kurenai e Ino completan la carrera, seguidas de Sai mientras que Kakashi coge a Anko y la deja en la quinta base, y él vuelve a la cuarta. Mientras, Sasuke pasa la bola a Shikamaru pero este se le cae y no va a cogerla; Sakura, harta de la situación, va hasta Shikamaru y le da la pelota.

- ¿Ves? Sólo tienes que levantarte y cogerla con tu manita y volver a sentarte – dijo Sakura molesta.

- ¡ZORRA! – gritaron Karin y Yügao al unisono.

- ¡Inútiles! – gritó Sakura.

- Sakura, diles "malas guarras" siempre funciona, créeme – dijo Anko animándola. Le tocó el turno a Hinata.

- Vamos Hinata! – dijo Sakura. Hinata bateó las dos primeras veces y falló; pero, en ese instante, Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le dijo:

- ¡Venga, que te voy a ayudar! Confía en mí –

- Naruto, no ayudas - dijo Sakura – sólo haces que se ponga más nerviosa.

- ¡Qué va! – Dijo Naruto – yo le ayudo. Hinata temblaba como un flan cogiendo el bate, y Naruto se acercó por detrás y le cogió la mano.

- Punto nº1, confianza en uno mismo; punto nº2, observa la pelota y recuerda que un ninja debe anticiparse a las anticipaciones; y por último, bateas con fuerza – dijo Naruto - ¿Lo has entendido?

- S…s…sí, Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata. Le lanzan la bola e Hinata batea pero Neji no la logra coger. Instantes después, Naruto batea la pelota y esta pasa por la verja y, por lo tanto, su equipo es el ganador.

- ¡MUY BIEN, HINATA! – dijo Naruto dándole un abrazo.

Sasuke se acerca a Naruto y le da la enhorabuena y este dice:

- Es culpa de tu quipo – dice Naruto.

- Lo sé, sobre todo de aquellas dos. – Dijo Sasuke mirando a Karin y a Yügao – pero la victoria os la merecéis. Acto seguido, se estrecharon las manos y todos fueron a beberse unos refrescos.

- Como que habéis perdido y los que han ganado no lo han hecho tan bien, mañana os quiero a todos y a todas en el gimnasio, ¡A PRIMERA HORA! – comunicó Tsunade.

- Jo, yo que mañana no pensaba hacer ni el huevo, va esta y me jode los planes, ¡¿no ves que estoy embarazada? – replicó Anko.

- No te preocupes, habrá una clase especial para las embarazadas – dijo Tsunade riendo.

Más tarde, los ninjas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares ya que al día siguiente les esperaría un duro entrenamiento en el gimnasio.


	11. Anuncio

Siento comunicar que esto no es un capítulo de la historia, pero quiero hacer un llamamiento a todos aquellos autores que posean historias con lemon y establecer una queja en contra de las nuevas normas de FanFiction.

Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995, Miss Sands, Shira-san

Los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemmons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Ayudadnos a expandir este mensaje.

Gracias.


	12. Capítulo 14

Perdón por el mega-super-retraso sentimos muchísimo la espera, pero las creadoras de esta especie de evolución han tenido un verano algo ajetreado… Bueno, no penséis que ahora podremos actualizar más seguido, acabamos de empezar un nuevo curso y necesitamos todas nuestras energías puestas en los estudios. Aunque sabéis que tenéis un capítulo que os generará alguna que otra risa, y pedimos disculpas por las sandeces y tonterías que pueda haber, a veces no somos conscientes de lo que hacemos. Aún así, vosotros comentad, os dejamos con la lectura…

CAP 14: Entre suspiro y suspiro.

Eran las 7:00h de la mañana cuando Kurenai se dirigía hacia la casa de Kakashi, que allí vivía con Anko. Llegó a las 7:30 h, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta, tocó el timbre varias veces y dentro se podía escuchar a Anko:

—Kakashi, levántate que están tocando el timbre – dijo medio dormida.

—Que no, Anko. Seguro que es para ti – dijo Kakashi. Ambos se callaron y se pudo escuchar como Kurenai volvió a tocar el timbre.

—Anko, levántate que es para ti y yo no puedo dormir con este ruido – dijo Kakashi molesto.

—Joder, que es muy pronto, todavía es de noche, ¿no lo ves? – dijo Anko intentado tener la razón mientras se acurrucaba con las sábanas.

—Si abres las cortinas, de repente se hará de día – comentó Kakashi con la intención de que Anko se levantara.

—Por eso no las quiero abrir – replicó la Mitarashi. Ésta se levantó, le pegó con la almohada a Kakashi y abrió las cortinas. Allí se encontraba su amiga Kurenai.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – preguntó Anko sorprendida de la situación.

— ¿Aún estás así? ¡Es que menuda amiga tengo! Eres más vaga… - dijo la Yuhi casi gritando.

—Kurenai, ¿qué haces en mi habitación? ¡Necesito privacidad! – exclamó Kakashi también perplejo ante la escenita.

—Os quiero fuera en 15 minutos – ordenó Kurenai a la pareja – si no, entraré a buscaros – terminó avisando.

— ¿Y qué me pongo, lista? – preguntó Anko a su compañera.

—Pues mira, te he traído unos pantaloncitos de color negro, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una cinta negra y tú te calzas las deportivas negras que tienes. Pero yo te peino, por favor… - le pidió Kurenai con carita de cachorrito.

— ¡Vale! Pero al menos déjame vestirme – le pidió la Mitarashi mientras le empujaba hacia la puerta para que saliera.

— ¡Gracias, en 10 minutos entro! – exclamó la Yuhi emocionada y acto seguido salió de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué está tan animada por ir al gimnasio? – preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad pero medio dormido.

—Quien sabe – contestó la pelilila. Ésta se fue a vestir y empezó a arreglarse cuando Kurenai volvió a entrar a la habitación.

—Venga, ven – le dijo a Anko cogiendo el cepillo y la cinta.

—Kakashi, si en 10 minutos no he salido, pide ayuda a alguien – avisó la Mitarashi antes de entrar al baño sin oponer resistencia.

— ¡No te voy a hacer nada! Solo te voy a peinar, mujer. – acabó diciendo Kurenai.

—Bueno, me tendré que fiar de ti – dijo Anko sonriendo. Kurenai la peinó, le dejó el pelo suelto y le puso la cinta.

— ¡Ya estás! ¿A qué no ha sido para tanto? – le preguntó la Yuhi haciéndole ver a su compañera que tenía razón.

— ¡Ha sido una tortura! – Respondió la pelilila con su habitual sarcasmo pero a la vez haciendo reír a su amiga y a ella misma – Tengo que admitir que no, no ha sido para tanto – terminó aceptando Anko mientras las dos salían del baño. Fueron hasta el comedor y allí encontraron a Asuma y Kakashi con el desayuno puesto en la mesa.

—Menos mal que has hecho algo, porque si te llego a encontrar durmiendo, te hubieras enterado – replicó Anko a su pareja.

—Tranquila, cariño, no te pongas así – le dijo el peliplata dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué nos hemos perdido? – preguntaron al unísono.

—Nada… - respondieron las dos a la vez. – Déjalos…bueno ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Kurenai a su compañera.

—Espera que tengo que coger mis cosas – le informó la Mitarashi.

— ¡Ya las tengo yo! – Le dijo Kurenai dándole la bolsa de Anko al Hatake – llévalo tú. – ordenó ésta.

— ¡Qué remedio! – aceptó Kakashi sin opción a elegir.

—No te quejes, son tu novia y tu hijo, no los míos – acabó diciendo la Yuhi haciendo callar a Kakashi mientras éstas salían por el portal de la casa del peliplata. Cuando llevaban un rato caminando, Anko le preguntó a su amiga en voz baja:

—Kurenai, ¿tú por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir al gimnasio? —

—Pues, aparte de porqué son ordenes de la Hokage… hay otra cosilla, mira, acércate que te lo voy a contar – Kurenai le dijo en voz baja – resulta que hay un rubio que ronda por ahí, y encima es profesor de pilates así que, gracias a Tsunade, tengo una excusa para ir a verlo – le contó Kurenai mientras sonreía.

—Ahh… ¿y cómo es? – preguntó Anko con curiosidad.

—Ahora no te lo puedo contar, pero cuando estemos en los vestuarios, te lo contaré – le aclaró Kurenai a su compañera.

—Está bien. – respondió la Mitarashi.

— ¿Por qué habláis tan bajito? – preguntó Asuma al ver lo que estaban haciendo.

—Por nada – contestaron las dos al unísono con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro haciendo ver que no tramaban nada. Al llegar al gimnasio, ya se encontraban casi todos en la puerta esperando.

—Hola niñas. – les dijo Anko dirigiéndose a sus "ex – alumnas", acto seguido se giró hacia donde estaba Yügao – Hola zorra.

—Buenos días, Anko-sensei. – dijeron todos al unísono.

—Buenos días, mala guarra – le contestó Yügao para defenderse. Más tarde, una chica joven y una mujer de unos 30 años asomaron por la puerta y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban todos.

— Hola, yo soy Yomi y ella es Tomo – dijo la primera de ellas.

—Yo voy a ser vuestra profesora de spinning y, a vosotros, os acompañaré a la parte de pesas. Quiero que sepáis que cumplo órdenes de la Hokage. – finalizó Tomo. Los acompañó hasta los vestuarios y una vez dentro, Anko se acercó a Kurenai…

— ¡Venga, cuenta! – le dijo mientras dejaban sus cosas en las taquillas.

—Vale, voy. Mira, solo sé que es rubio y nuevo – le aclaró la Yuhi.

—Yo lo quiero ver…tengo una idea, antes de que empiece la clase, podemos ir a buscarlo. – le informó la pelilila sonriendo mientras le daba un suave codazo.

— ¡Vale! – dijo Kurenai animada pero, lo que no sabían ellas era que Sakura las había escuchado.

—Psss… ¡eh, Ino!, ¿sabes qué he escuchado? – Le preguntó la Haruno a su compi.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Ino.

—Kurenai y Anko se van a buscar a un bomboncito y yo quiero ir a verlo – dijo la pelirosa con cara de felicidad.

—Tengo una idea para que nos dejen ir – dijo Ino – mira, les proponemos una cosa, o nos dejan ir con ellas, o nos chivamos. – acabó diciendo ésta guiñando el ojo.

— ¡Me parece justo! – exclamó Sakura chocando su mano con la de su amiga.

—Hinata, ¿a qué nos acompañas a un sitio? – preguntó la Yamanaka intentando convencer a la del clan Hyuga.

—Claro, Ino-chan. – contestó ésta. Las tres se dirigían afuera para ir a buscar a sus dos profesoras, entonces las divisaron y se acercaron hasta donde ellas estaban.

—Anko, Kurenai- sensei; os hacemos una oferta, o nos dejáis ir a buscar al bomboncito con vosotras, o nos chivamos, no solo a las profesoras del gimnasio, sino también a Kakashi y a Asuma. – les advirtió Ino.

—Uyy niñas, ¡habéis aprendido bien! – dijo Anko riendo.

—Vale, pero calladitas, ¿ehh? – advirtió la Yuhi.

—Venga, venid todos por aquí – ordenó Tomo y acto seguido todos la siguieron hasta una zona del gimnasio en concreto.

—Aquí se quedan los hombrecitos del grupo, ¡venga! Adentro todos que os tengo que encerrar; lo siento, pero es que son órdenes. – se disculpó Tomo.

—Jolines, nos han encerrado, ya no hay plan que valga – dijo Naruto deprimido – por una vez que pienso algo de provecho, se nos tuerce el plan – añadió éste.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! Haremos clones, abriremos la puerta a nuestra manera y así podremos ir a ver a nuestras chicas – dijo Shikamaru orgulloso de su idea.

— ¡Muy bien, cerebrito! – le dijo Kiba en tono de burla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las chicas se dirigían a la sala de las bicis cuando de pronto Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Sakura e Hinata se desviaron hacia la sala donde hacían Pilates, cuando llegaron la clase había empezado y decidieron entrar.

— ¡hola, chicas! – dijo Shii, el profesor de Pilates.

— ¡Hola! – contestaron todas al unísono.

—Yo soy Shii y este es mi ayudante, Roi – dijo éste dedicando una sonrisa a todas.

—Nosotras somos Anko, Kurenai, Sakura, Hinata y yo me llamo Ino – dijo la Yamanaka al profesor dándole dos besos.

—Bueno, pues pasad y sentiros como en casa que ahora mismo vamos a empezar con la clase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras los chicos caminaban por los pasillos…

—Ey Naruto, baja la voz que nos van a descubrir – dijo Asuma.

—Pero yo a quien voy a ver… - dijo Naruto desanimado.

—Naruto, no te creas que somos tontos porque ya te vimos ayer con Hinata, no te hagas el despistado, ¿eh? – dijo Jiraya guiñándole un ojo.

—Pero es que, Hinata no quiere nada conmigo – dijo Naruto aún más desanimado.

—Estás ciego, ¿no? No has visto como te mira Hinata y lo nerviosa que se pone cuando le hablas – dijo Kiba convencido de lo que decía.

—Pero eso es con todo el mundo. – añadió el Uzumaki.

—Te equivocas, eso es solo contigo. – respondió Kiba posando una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

—Déjalo Kiba, es caso aparte – comentó Sasuke.

Más tarde, consiguieron llegar a la sala de bicis sin que nadie los descubriera y, como hombres que son, se quedaron mirando la escena mientras estaban escondidos. Después de unos minutos observando a las "chicas", Kakashi se dio cuenta de algo y entonces dijo:

— ¿No veis a Anko un poco callada y que no hace gran cosa? – dijo éste mirando fijamente a la Mitarashi.

—Es verdad, además Sakura no le dice nada a Ino y eso es muy raro en ella – dijo el Uchiha también extrañado por la situación.

—Oh, oh… ¡algo está pasando aquí! – exclamó Naruto.

—Esto no me cuadra, me voy a buscar a Anko – dijo Kakashi molesto.

—Yo a Kurenai – dijo Asuma.

—Yo a Sakura – dijo Sasuke preocupado.

—Nosotros os acompañamos – añadieron Sai y Naruto.

—Sobre todo nos acompañáis… - dijo el Uchiha sabiendo por donde iban sus intenciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Roi, ¿puedes venir? – dijeron Ino y Sakura.

—Claro ¡ya voy! – dijo Roi mientras se acercaba a ellas (Shii seguía conversando con Kurenai y Anko) y cuando llegó hasta donde estaban las dos kunoichis, les dijo:

—Decidme – dijo el profesor sonriéndoles.

—Queríamos saber de qué va la clase y que es lo que tenemos que hacer – dijo Sakura sonrojada.

—Pues mirad… - empezó diciendo Roi. Mientras Anko y Kurenai hablaban con Shii.

—Kurenai ¿qué es de tu vida?, digo, tienes novio, o a lo mejor estás casada… - siguió comentando el profesor.

—Pues no, no estoy casada pero tengo novio – le respondió la Yuhi.

—No tienes hijos ¿no? Eres muy joven – le dijo Shii riendo. Kurenai iba a responder pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Tiene una hija preciosa de tres meses – dijo Anko riendo. – Se llama Yukari Sarutobi – añadió esta dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

— ¡Ejem! – contestó Kurenai algo molesta pero a la vez feliz al recordar a su pequeña.

—Así que tú eres la novia de Asuma Sarutobi…anda – dijo Shii – ¿Y tú, Anko? – le preguntó.

— ¡Ahh! Pues ella dentro de dos meses va a tener un hijo, ¿verdad? – dijo Kurenai devolviéndosela.

—Claro, tienes toda la razón – dijo la Mitarashi - ¿no lo veis? – añadió ésta riendo.

Los chicos llevaban buscando por todo el gimnasio hasta que encontraron la última puerta, miraron por el cristal y allí estaban.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Naruto.

— ¿Por qué está Sakura sonrojada? ¿Qué le estará diciendo ese tío? – preguntó Sasuke bastante molesto y empezando a enfadarse. Kakashi, al ver que Anko estaba hablando con Shii, no pudo aguantar más y entró en la sala con el semblante muy serio.

—Anko, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kakashi un tanto celoso.

—Anda, hola Kakashi, mira te presento a Shii – dijo Anko.

—Hola, encantado – respondió éste.

—Pues yo soy el novio de ella y el padre de su hijo – dijo Kakashi bastante enfadado – Vámonos, Anko – le dijo cogiendo a la pelilila del brazo.

— ¿Por qué hay que irse? – preguntó Anko extrañada.

— ¡Porqué lo digo yo! – exclamó el Hatake furioso. Anko y él salieron afuera, entonces el peliplata le dijo:

—Yo que me esperaba que estuvieras en esa sala y voy y te encuentro ligando con otro tío – dijo Kakashi con el semblante bastante cabreado.

— ¡Yo no estaba ligando con nadie, eso que te quede claro! – dijo Anko molesta.

—Sí claro, y yo voy y me lo creo - dijo Kakashi con el mismo carácter.

—Ahora es cuando me demuestras cuanto confías en mi – dijo Anko a punto de llorar - ¡¿Te crees que soy una fresca que se va con cualquiera?! ¡Pues no! Se supone que yo siempre te tengo que creer y tú ¿Cuándo me crees? ¡Nunca! – dijo la Mitarashi mientras una lágrima le recorría el rostro.

—Anko… - empezó a decir Kakashi mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la kunoichi.

— ¡Déjame! – gritó Anko evitando la caricia por parte del Hatake, entonces ella se fue y Kurenai, al percatarse de lo que ocurría salió de la clase.

— ¡Anko, espera! – dijo ésta y acto seguido optó por dirigirse donde se encontraba la pelilila.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke entró en la clase y cuando se encontró cerca de Sakura, le preguntó con un tono un tanto borde:

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – inquirió el Uchiha bastante molesto.

—Nada, ¿por? – respondió ella sin darle importancia al tono de voz que había puesto el pelirebelde.

—Porque te veo "demasiado" contenta" – dijo Sasuke dejando ver un poco su celosía.

—Si yo estoy siempre alegre, no debería resultarte tan extraño – contestó la ojijade ya empezando a extrañarse de la situación.

— ¿Y por qué estabas sonrojada? ¿Y por qué le hacías ojitos al profesor? – volvió a preguntar el Uchiha mostrando su enfado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la pelirosa.

— ¿Estás dudando de mí? – inquirió ella haciendo que su pregunta molestara a Sasuke.

—No, ¿Tendría que hacerlo? – respondió él interesándose por lo que había dicho ella, cosa que era muy rara en el menor de los Uchihas.

—Tus preguntas dicen que dudas de mí – respondió Sakura metiendo más cizaña al asunto.

—Pondría en ti mi vida, ¿cómo crees que no confío en ti?, y encima te encuentro haciéndole ojitos al tío ese y sonrojándote, y después vienes y me preguntas que qué pasa – añadió éste alzando su tono de voz.

— ¿Quieres saber de que hablaba con él? – le dijo Sakura enfadada.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero saber – contestó éste con curiosidad y furia a la vez.

—Ino le estaba contando lo feliz que soy con mi nuevo "novio", lo que significas para mí y lo feliz que me haces – le respondió la Haruno mientras se le quebraba la voz.

—Sakura…yo… - empezó a decir el pelirebelde intentando arreglar la situación pero ella no le dejó acabar.

— ¿Qué vas a decir, que lo sientes? Cuando no eres ni capaz de creerme – respondió la ojijade mientras un par de lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos – Si no confías en mí, ¿cómo sabes si lo que he dicho es verdad?... ¿sabes qué?...déjame – acabó diciendo ella, entonces se fue llorando aunque Sasuke decidió ir tras ella. Mientras dos personitas se quedaron charlando en el lugar…

—Ino – le llamó Sai mientras se acercaba a ella, a eso que ella volteó.

—Roi, ahora vuelvo – dijo la Yamanaka, entonces Sai se la llevó afuera de la clase para poder hablar con ella con más tranquilidad.

—Ino, tengo que decirte algo… es que hoy…he visto que cualquiera te podía pedir para salir así que…yo me quería adelantar… - empezó a decir el ANBU un tanto nervioso – Ino…¿te gustaría salir conmigo? – le preguntó aún con los nervios torturándole.

— ¡Me encantaría! – Respondió ella con felicidad mientras saltaba a los brazos de Sai – estabas tardando demasiado – añadió ella dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke iba buscando a la Haruno por todo el gimnasio, sin rastro de ella; pero un sitio en particular se le cruzó por la mente así que todo decidido se dirigió a los baños de mujeres. Cuando estuvo dentro, justamente en el primer servicio y aunque estuviera cerrado con llave, se podían oír los llantos de la ojijade, entonces él se acercó a la estancia y apoyó su cuerpo en la puerta del lavabo…

—Sakura, cariño, ábreme la puerta, por favor – dijo Sasuke con la voz apagada.

—No me digas cariño – gritó Sakura llorando por lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

—Lo siento, sabes cuánto te quiero…no quería decirte eso, solo que me he dejado llevar por los celos – dijo el Uchiha arrepentido, aunque le dolía lo que acababa de decir. Lo siento, si te lo tengo que repetir mil veces para que me creas, lo haré – se impuso él aún con su cuerpo recargado sobre la puerta del lavabo. – Soy un idiota, acabo de perder a lo que más quiero en este mundo – musitó Sasuke cayéndole una lágrima de los ojos mientras éste se apoyaba en el lavamanos del servicio. Cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura había salido del baño, alzó su mirada y pudo observar con claridad como ella tenía la cara y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—Lo siento, por favor, perdóname; no sé cómo he podido ser tan imbécil – dijo el Uchiha arrepentido - ¿me perdonas? – le preguntó éste mirando fijamente a la chica con sus ojos oscuros y profundos.

— ¿Has estado llorando? – le preguntó ella haciendo caso omiso de las disculpas del chico

—No sabes cuánto me duele estar enfadado contigo – le contestó el pelirebelde acercándose a ella aún con el rostro lleno de tristeza.

—Te quiero – fue lo único que dijo la ojijade sin poder resistirse a la miraba que le lanzaba Sasuke, así que ella fue más rápida y le robó un beso a su amor platónico.

—Yo no solo te quiero, te amo , ahora y siempre – le susurró el pelinegro acercándose otra vez a los labios de ella para poder terminar de disculparse dándole un beso apasionado, a esto que a la Haruno le resbaló otra lágrima, pero esta vez fue de felicidad. Ambos se fuero otra vez hacia la clase de spinning donde allí estaban hablando Hinata y Naruto.

—Hinata, yo quería preguntarte algo – empezó a hablar el Uzumaki con su típica voz de alegría.

—Dime Na…Naruto‐kun – respondió la ojiperla bastante nerviosa por la presencia de Naruto.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo al cine? – inquirió éste a bocajarro.

—Vale, Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Aleluya! – dijo Sakura.

— ¡Ya era hora, Naruto! Ya pensaba que no te había enseñado como se hacía – comentó el Uchiha riéndose en la cara del ojiazul.

— Uchiha, Uzumaki, ¿qué hacéis aquí? – Preguntó Tsunade – al gimnasio, ahora mismo; Haruno, Hyuga a dentro – añadió ésta pegando voces. Después de dar las ordenes, Tsunade entró en el gimnasio y volvió a vociferar:

— ¡Cómo me entere yo de que alguno de vosotros sale de aquí sin que acabe el tiempo que tenéis que estar aquí, os despediré a todos! ¿Entendido? – inquirió la Sannin con su típico tono autoritario.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama – contestaron todos al unísono mientras volvían a sus respectivos puestos. Posteriormente, entró en la sala de spinning ya cansada de dar órdenes pero debía de darlas si quería conservar el respeto hacia su ser.

— ¡Escuchadme todas! Tomo os va a dar una clase de spinning y cuando ella diga que os podéis ir, os dirigís al vestuario y allí tenéis todo preparado para una intensa clase de natación, ¿vale? – preguntó Tsunade ya harta de gritar – Ahora, Yügao y Anko, coged a un acompañante que os van a dar una clase especial para embarazadas – añadió la Senju dirigiéndose a una banqueta para sentarse.

— Sí, Tsunade-sama. – dijeron las dos al unísono mientras ambas cruzaban miradas asesinas.

—Yügao, Anko ¿llamo a Yamato y a Kakashi? – preguntó la Senju antes de sentarse en la banqueta.

—No hace falta, a mi me acompaña Kurenai – dijo la Mitarashi.

—Vale, entonces Yügao entra y dile a Yamato que salga – ordenó Tsunade. La ANBU entró en el gimnasio y dijo:

—Yamato, a que me acompañas; que la zorra de Anko y yo tenemos que ir a una clase especial. – terminó diciendo Yügao mientras arrastraba a Yamato.

— ¿Quién acompaña a Anko? – preguntó Kakashi.

—La otra, Kurenai – dijo Yügao.

—Ah… - dijo Kakashi.

—Tranquilo, está en buenas manos; Kurenai la cuidará – le dijo Asuma.

—Lo sé – dijo Kakashi

Yügao y Yamato se dirigieron hacia la clase de pre-parto. Tsunade decidió hablar con Kakashi así que decidió entrar en la zona de los chicos.

—Kakashi, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – preguntó Tsunade.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama – contestó Kakashi y salieron fuera.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la Hokage.

— ¿Con qué? – le preguntó a Kakashi.

—Pues con Anko, no es bueno que se enfade de esa manera teniendo en cuanta el estado en el que está – contestó Tsunade seriamente.

—Ella y su mala ostia – se justificó el Hatake.

—Nunca había visto a Anko tan enfadada…ni tan triste. – le dijo Tsunade.

—Todo es culpa mía, no le tendría que haber hablado así – le dijo Kakashi.

— ¿Es que tú no entiendes que ella se encuentra en una situación difícil y nueva para ella? – le dijo Tsunade.

—Para mí también es nuevo, no sabía que estar enamorado fuera tan complicado; el día que se puso enferma no sabía qué hacer – le explicó Kakashi.

—Venga, vete a la clase y procura que no te vea – le dijo Tsunade. Kakashi entró en la clase nuevamente y asuma le preguntó:

— ¿Qué te ha preguntado? –

—Pues me ha "explicado" lo que podría pasar si Anko se enfada tanto – le dijo Kakashi.

— ¿Qué le puede pasar? ¿Es algo que tenga que ver con el bebé? – preguntó Asuma.

— ¿¡Y si le pasa algo al bebé!? ¿Y si Anko se va? – preguntó Kakashi preocupado.

— ¡Qué problemático! – dijo Shikamaru al escuchar al Hatake.

—Shikamaru, ¿Cuántos abdominales llevas? – preguntó Kiba.

—Pues…déjame contar… una si no pierdo la cuenta – dijo Shikamaru.

— ¿Y Anko dónde está? – preguntó Asuma volviendo al tema.

—Pues supongo que en la clase – le contestó Kakashi.

—Bueno, ya es la última – le dijo Asuma.

— ¿Ya es la última? Y yo no he ido a ninguna, soy un mal padre – dijo Kakashi bajando la cabeza.

—Haz lo que te ha dicho Tsunade, corre vete, aprovecha; que a lo mejor es tu última oportunidad – le dijo Asuma. Kakashi fue a salir por la puerta cuando se escuchó:

— ¡Ánimo! – dijeron todos al unísono.

— ¡Vamos, súper papi! – chilló Naruto que fue acompañado por un coscorrón de Sasuke.

— ¡Au! – se quejó éste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anko y Kurenai ya estaban en clase y entraron Yügao y Yamato. Yügao para joder se puso al lado de la pelimorada y le dijo:

—Qué Anko, tanto que te quiere tu amorcito y no viene – le dijo Yügao riéndose.

—Déjame, que no estoy para tonterías – le dijo Anko pasando de ella.

—Muy bien, Anko, muy bien – dijo Kurenai sorprendida.

—Que Anko, ¿se te ha muerto una serpiente y has cogido depresión? – le preguntó Yügao riéndose de ella.

—Sí, y a ti se te ha olvidado regar el árbol porque a Yamato lo tienes de decoración – dijo Anko empezando a enfadarse.

—Venga Anko, no te enfades – dijo Kurenai. En ese instante la puerta se abrió y entró Shii. Shii se acercó hasta donde estaban ellas y antes de que pudiera saludarlas, Yügao dijo:

—Hola, soy Yügao – dijo moviendo las pestañas.

—Hola, yo soy Shii – le dio la mano no como Yügao esperaba pero se tuvo que conformar. – Hola Anko, Kurenai – dijo dándole dos besos.

—Hola – contestaron al unísono.

—Zorra, todos los que me gustan te conocen a ti – dijo Yügao.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Qué pena más grande – le dijo Anko sin importarle la situación.

—Oye Anko, ¿Dónde está Kakashi? – le preguntó Shii. Ella se quedó blanca al escuchar la pregunta.

—Pues… - empezó Anko.

— ¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar? – preguntó Shii metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

—No, no, no hace falta – contestó Anko.

—Vamos a empezar haciendo unos ejercicios con la pelota…para ello necesito una voluntaria – dijo Shii. Yügao levantó la mano y dijo:

— ¡Yo, yo! – y Shii la ignora.

—Ven, Anko – le dijo Shii – sin no te importa – añadió Shii.

Anko se levantó y se acercó a Shii.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Shii – te noto un poco rara – añadió el rubio.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó Anko.

A todo esto, Kakashi estaba observando por la ventana ya que no se atrevía a entrar temiendo las repercusiones de Anko. Cuando Shii hizo que Anko se sentara en la pelota ella dijo:

—No me voy a caer, ¿no? – preguntó Anko.

—Para algo estoy yo aquí, para sostenerte – contestó Shii. Yügao y Yamato, podéis intentar a hacer lo mismo – continuó diciendo Shii. Al acabar el ejemplo, Kurenai y Anko empezaron el ejercicio. Anko se sentó en la pelota y Kurenai hizo lo mismo, pero Anko casi cae y entonces Shii dijo:

— ¿Necesitáis ayuda? – preguntó mirando la escena.

—Bueno, es que yo no puedo sujetarla bien – dijo Kurenai.

— ¿Ocupo yo tu lugar? – preguntó Shii.

—Sí, mejor – contestó Kurenai.

Shii ocupó el lugar de Kurenai y Yügao dijo:

—Shii, Yamato no puede conmigo – se quejó Yügao.

—Y lo creo – dijo Anko.

Kakashi vio lo que pasaba u entró en la sala.

—Lo siento, llego tarde – dijo al entrar.

—Kakashiiiii – dijo Yügao.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – preguntó Anko molesta.

—Que mal lo tratas, normal que te haya dejado – dijo Yügao.

—Uff… - dijo Anko – Tú eres tonta o qué ¿Me quieres dejar en paz un rato? – le dijo Anko a voces.

—Si es que Kakashi hubiera solo más feliz conmigo – dijo Yügao.

— ¡Me voy! – chilló Anko.

—Sí eso, tú huye – le dijo Yügao.

Anko, que estaba a la borde de la puerta se agachó, cogió la pelota y se la tiró a Yügao. La pelota acabó incrustada en la cara de Yügao.

— ¡A ver mala puta, si tanto te gusta Kakashi, quédatelo, te lo regalo; pero a mí me dejas tranquila! – le gritó Anko mientras salía de la puerta.

— ¡Vale, me lo llevo! – dijo Yügao – si insistes tanto – añadió Yügao riéndose – bueno Anko, ya puedes ir sacando tus cosas de casa de Kakashi que en cuanto salgamos me mudo a su casa – le dijo Yügao.

—Como si te quieres traer al perro, pero tranquila que no habrá nada mío cuando llegues – le dijo Anko a Yügao.

—Mejor para mí, así no me infecto – dijo Yügao.

—Tú no te vas de mi casa – le dijo Kakashi.

—Yo hago lo que me salga de las narices – dijo Anko molesta – Tanto si te gusta como si no – añadió Anko enfadada.

—Anko, tranquilízate por favor – le dijo Kurenai - ¿Quieres que salgamos un poco afuera? – preguntó Kurenai.

—Sí, por favor – le dijo Anko mientras intentaba relajarse.

— ¡Otra vez huyendo, ¿no?! – Le gritó Yügao – ¡Normal que te vaya como te va, si solo huyes! – añadió.

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Estoy harta de ti y de tus tonterías! ¡Si me tratabas así por Kakashi, quédatelo, así dejarás de meterte en mi vida y en la de mi hijo! – le gritó Anko antes de salir.

— ¡Bien, ya no estás en medio! —dijo Yügao.

— ¿Eres tonta, o qué? ¿Te crees que has conseguido algo? Nunca, escúchame bien, ¡nunca! Voy a estar contigo. Y entérate de otra cosa, no le llegas a Anko ni a la suela de los zapatos; no te vuelvas a meter con ella ni con nuestro hijo — le dijo Kakashi a Yügao.

—Kakashi, no soy yo la que se tiene que dar cuenta de la verdad. Es ella la que se cree que tú le quieres — dijo Yügao con aires de grandeza.

— No se tiene que creer nada porque yo le quiero —le replicó Kakashi.

—Tú solo estás con ella porque va a tener un hijo, sino no estarías viviendo con ella —dijo Yügao —y si lo que quieres es un hijo, yo también te lo puedo dar, no hace falta que recurras a ella —añadió la ANBU con aires de grandeza.

—Yo no recurro a nadie, lo que siento por ella es amor cosa que tú nunca vas a sentir —le dijo el ojiazabache enfadado mientras volteaba para salir de la estancia.

— ¡Haré lo que haga falta para alejarte de esa arpía! — vociferó la mujer con el pelo lila aún sin perder las esperanzas.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Anko ni a mi hijo…como o hagas, juro que te las verás conmigo —le advirtió el peliplata enviándole una mirada más que asesina para después salir de la sala, dejándola sola.

….

— ¡Venga niñas, un poco más de vidilla! — exclamó Tomo con alegría al ver que ellas eran demasiado lentas para cambiarse.

— ¡Eh Karin, que se te cae la baba! — dijo Temari al ver a la ojirata devorar al Uchiha con la mirada.

En la sala de enfrente estaban los chicos haciendo pesas los cuales se podían ver gracias a la pared de cristal. Sakura miró a Karin:

— ¡Aparta la vista, que no te corresponde! —le dijo Sakura.

— ¡A ver tonta, puede que no sea mío pero tampoco es tuyo! —le chilló Karin.

En la otra sala, Sasuke escuchó unos gritos de Karin, se giró y vio a Sakura y a la pelirremolacha peleándose verbalmente. Cuando acabaron, el Uchiha miró a la ojijade, ella se sonrojó pero Karin se pensó que se lo hacía a ella, por lo que le mandó un beso. Él, al verlo, sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Volvió a mirar a la pelirosa y ésta le sonrió, él se la devolció.

—Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Naruto.

—Te podrías aplicar el cuento con Hinata — le contestó el pelirebelde.

Naruto se giró y vio a sus espaldas la sala donde ellas estaban haciendo spinning.

— ¡Madre mía! — Se sorprendió el rubio — ¡El sueño de cualquier hombre hecho realidad! — añadió él gritando.

Cuando el ojiazul gritó, hizo que Tomo, la profesora, se girara de ese modo lanzándole una mirada asesina.

— ¡Vosotros a lo vuestro! — gritó ella molesta.

—Sí— respondieron todos a la vez para después girarse y seguir con lo suyo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Tomo les dijo:

—Bueno chicas, os dejo un poco en paz. Tenéis que ir al vestuario y después entrad en la piscina, allí os espero. —acabó la profesora obligándolas a salir de la sala de spinning.

—Puf, ¿más? Yo ya estoy cansada —se quejó la pelirosa dejando escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Y ellos se quedan ahí mientras a nosotras nos van a reventar aún más, no es justo. — se quejó también Ino.

Bajaron las escaleras y entraron en el vestuario. Ino y Sakura ya se habían cambiado.

— ¿y Anko y Kurenai? —inquirió la rubia.

—Pues, no sé…vamos a buscarlas — propuso la ojijade saliendo del vestuario con el bañador ya puesto.

Las dos amigas buscaron por todas las salas aun así no las encontraron, el único sitio donde aún no habían ido era a las gradas y a la sala donde la mayoría de los hombres estaban haciendo pesas. Al pensar en los dos lugares, una mirada pícara se pudo apreciar en ambos rostros por lo que ambas se decantaron por empezar por la segunda opción. Tocaron a la puerta y entraron.

—Hola…mmm…¿habéis visto a Anko y Kurenai? — preguntó Sakura.

—Pues no… ¿no estaban en aquella clase especial? — le contestó Sasuke acercándose a ella.

—Sí, pero es que allí no están. Kakashi ¿tú sabes donde están? — inquirió la pelirosa.

—No, no lo sé —contestó el peliplateado desviando su mirada de ese modo intentando esconder su preocupación.

—Bueno pues…nos vamos — dijo la Yamanaka.

Las dos salieron de la estancia, aunque cierto pelirebelde se vio tentado a seguirlas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para la Haruno.

—Eh Ino, ves a buscarlas a las gradas, después te alcanzo —le informó ella mientras paraba el paso y volteaba hacia el Uchiha.

—Sí, ya…— la rubia optó por no decir nada más y dejar a la supuesta parejita a solas.

Sasuke cogió a Sakura de la mano de ese modo acercándose más a la chica.

—Me estoy replanteando eso de ir a ver la clase de natación — dijo el ojinegro enviándole continuamente pícaras miradas.

— ¿A sí? — Preguntó Sakura siguiéndole el juego — ¿Y por qué? — añadió ella esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Pues…déjame pesarlo…porqué estás tú — le dijo mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de ella, acto seguido y sin que la Haruno se lo esperara, él acercó sus labios hacia los de ella hasta que consiguió posar un dulce pero tentador beso.

— ¡Ejem! — dijo Tsunade ocasionando que la parejita se viera obligada a separarse.

—Creo que no la vas a tener que ver porque, a este paso, te meterás a la piscina con ellas, aunque tú vas a llevar el churro y te vas a ir a la piscina pequeña, como a los bebés. — bromeó la Senju aun así mostró su severa mirada, intentando aguantar la risa al ver la cara que puso el Uchiha menor —Venga, tú al gimnasio, y tú Sakura, "al agua pato". Os quiero en la piscina en diez minutos, ¡ni uno más! —ordenó la rubia de dos coletas mientras daba media vuelta y se iba de ese modo dejando a la pareja otra vez a solas.

Mientras ellas estaban en los vestuarios, la ojimiel se dirigió hacia la sala donde ellos estaban haciendo ejercicio:

—Que peste…— se quejó la Senju cosa que no pasó desapercibida par Jiraya.

—Bueno, si quieres… después te metes en la piscina conmigo así me ayudas a quitarme…— comenzó a decir el sannin, aunque de repente se percató de que una pesa de 100 kg iba a gran velocidad hacia él. Jiraya a duras penas consiguió esquivar el gran aro de metal, aunque no pudo evitar que se rompiera una máquina de ejercitar los brazos a causa del impacto del objeto pesado. Él calló al ver tal espectáculo y Tsunade prefirió dejarlo ir puesto que sabía que si le seguía el juego, podría perder la cordura.

—Venga, bajad todos y entrad en los vestuarios, allí encontraréis una bolsa con todo lo necesario para hacer a la clase de natación. En diez minutos os quiero en la piscina — imperó la Senju antes de salir.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se dirigía hacia las gradas para buscar a las demás, cuando de repente se percató de que Ino se estaba acercando a ella.

— ¡Menos mal que aparecéis! — exclamó Sakura sonriendo y mostrándose más que contenta.

—Sakura...—musitó la Yamanaka haciéndole ver que no era el momento para dar gritos.

Fijó la mirada en Anko y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos por culpa del llanto.

Más tarde, al dirigirse al vestuario vieron a los chicos entrar por la puerta de esa misma estancia.

— ¡Qué pasa, la penca más grande de Konoha ha vuelto! — gritó Yügao.

La Mitarashi siguió su camino haciendo oídos sordos de lo que había dicho la ANBU, hasta que visualizo la bolsa; acto seguido se cambió y, junto con Kurenai, las dos salieron a la piscina.

—Vamos a esperar a que las señoritas se decidan a salir—comentó la profesora refiriéndose a la Uzuki y a Karin, que aún se encontraban dentro del vestuario.

—Bueno...pues anda que no vamos a tener que esperar.— respondió Sakura liberando un suspiro para después reírse.

—Es igual, dejadlas que terminen. Mientras, las chicas os colocáis en el primer y segundo carril, y los demás en el tercero, el cuarto y el quinto. Después haréis piscinas hasta que os quedéis reventados. Anko, tu colócate en el último carril y ves a tu ritmo. — anunció Tomo sonriéndole a la sensei.

Todos entraron en la piscina y Anko no se encontraba muy bien.

—Anko, ¿te pasa algo?—inquirió Sakura.

—No, no pasa nada —contestó la pelimorada.

Empezaron la clase y Tomo los hizo salir para tirarse, aunque cierta pelimorada parecía ser que no se encontraba demasiado bien.

— ¿Anko, te ocurre algo? —inquirió la Haruno percatándose del extraño aspecto que tenía la ojicaramelo.

—No, estoy bien. —mintió la Mitarashi camuflando lo que realmente sentía mientras ella misma se metía en el agua.

—Si te encuentras mal, dínoslo. —insistió Ino Yamanaka.

— ¡Qué sí! No os preocupéis —respondió hastiada la de pelo morado dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Las dos ex-alumnas se miraron y se fueron no muy convencidas ante la respuesta de su sensei.

Empezaron la clase y Tomo hizo salir a todo el mundo para que se tiraran del trampolín. Cuando le tocó el turno a Sasuke justamente también era la hora de que Karin se lanzara desde esa tabla flexible. Ella se quedó embobada mirándolo pero de repente Suigetsu, queriendo llamar la atención de la ojirata, exclama con euforia:

— ¡Despierta! — tal fue el entusiasmo que puso el ojimalva que ocasionó que la kunoichi se asustase y acto seguido se cayera de plancha sobre el agua.

Todos rieron ante tal espectáculo.

— ¡Estás en la parra! —gritó Naruto Uzumaki desde arriba del trampolín.

— ¡Eres subnormal o qué! ¡Imbécil! —atacó Karin al pobre de Suigetsu mientras éste se carcajeaba a risotada limpia.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —llamó la atención la profesora con una imperante voz.

Todos callaron y siguieron la clase. Mientras, Anko se vio obligada a salir de la piscina; algo no iba bien.

— ¿Estás cansada? —se molestó en preguntar la profesora preocupándose por el estado de la kunoichi.

—Algo así, mejor me salgo. —contestó la ojicaramelo sobándose la cabeza. El mareo había comenzado a arremeter contra ella una vez más.

—Sí, mejor. —aceptó Tomo acompañando a la Mitarashi.

La clase continuó sin ningún contratiempo hasta que, por fin, ésta finalizó. Todos se dirigieron a la entrada de sus respectivos vestuarios, de todas maneras la Yuhi se apresuró a las demás, quería comprobar si su compañera se encontraba bien. Pero al llegar, pudo ver cómo una mujer de larga cabellera de tonalidad lila estaba sembrando otra batalla campal contra Anko.

— ¿Qué pasa, Anko? ¿Estás cansada? ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? Tsk, no puedes ni con tu alma…me das pena. — atacó Yügao medio sonriendo con superioridad mientras que la otra mujer intentaba no atacarla en el vestuario mismo.

— ¡Déjame en paz, pencófita! —se defendió la Mitarashi levantando la voz, pero al hacerlo otro pinchazo en su cabeza amenazó contra ella ocasionando que el equilibrio disminuyera. Suerte que Kurenai la sujetó de por los hombros evitando una posible caída.

—Anko, tenemos que ir al hospital. —aconsejó la ojirubí, aunque calló en el momento en que una asesina mirada se reflejó en los orbes de su amiga.

—Ni de coña, yo no entro en el hospital ni loca. — advirtió la pelimorada manteniendo la compostura, aunque en ese momento pudo ver cómo cierto peliplateado se acercaba a la entrada del vestuario femenino.

—Anko, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? —se preocupó el Hatake acercándose a la ojicaramelo, de todas maneras ella mantuvo las distancias. No podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Kakashi! En vez de preocuparte por mí, tendrías que ir a divertirte con tu nuevo caprichito. —escupió la Mitarashi harta de la situación a la vez que clavaba su dura mirada sobre los ojos del shinobi de ese modo intimidándolo. Acto seguido ella retomó el camino hacia el vestuario dejando a un Kakashi completamente confundido.

—Anko, acuérdate de sacar tus cosas de casa de mi Kakashi-kun —dijo Yügao con aires de victoria mientras empujaba hacia un lado a la Mitarashi de ese modo adelantándola en el pasillo. La pelimorada tuvo que hacer el inmenso esfuerzo de no atestarle un fuerte tortazo, por lo que se contuvo con el puño cerrado.

Por fin entraron al vestuario y Kurenai no pudo evitar preguntar a su mejor amiga algo que desde hacía escasos minutos le rondaba por su mente.

— ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿A tu casa otra vez? —se interesó la pelinegra posando suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de la ojicaramelo intentando calmar a la kunoichi después de ese pequeño encontronazo con Yügao.

—No lo sé, pero te puedo asegurar que esta noche no pienso dormir en su casa. —matizó rotundamente la pelipúrpura sonando más que segura de lo que había dicho.

* * *

Bueno esperamos que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo de la misma manera que disfrutamos nosotras haciéndolo, os agradecemos que nos dejéis vuestra opinión en un review. Muchas gracias por pasaros y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

PD: Las autoras de esta historia también poseen otras maravillosas creaciones (más serias que esta… ) solo tenéis que poner en el buscador su Pen-name y acceder a su perfil; Shira-san, Pochi-san y Rairaku-san.


End file.
